


Fearless

by i_am_a_super_fangirl



Series: Fearless [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Completed, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I really hate the readers uncle, IT - Freeform, If you want to be happy don’t read this, Part 1, Reader is so protective, Sexual Humour, Swearing, Violence, Young Love, abusive uncle, happy/sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_super_fangirl/pseuds/i_am_a_super_fangirl
Summary: My life, or your life is pretty shitty. There are very few happy parts in this story, and depending on the kind of person you are the ending is pretty shitty too. So, sit back and relax, grab some fucking popcorn if you want to. I’m going to tell you how you, or I fought the McDonald’s clown wannabe, IT.





	1. Prologue

**1987**

**MY UNCLE PULLED UP TO A SMALL APARTMENT** , that looked like it’s been standing there for a century. My uncle isn’t exactly someone I like. In fact I hate him. He beats me, even if I do so much as look at him. There’s other things I know he does when I’m sleeping, but the worse part is he has no justification as to why he does it. He’s never drunk or high, and he doesn’t have a scarring backstory.

“This place looks like shit” I said, deadpanned.

“Great, it fits your personality well then,” he growled. Wow, what a nice burn. He parked in a spot, where it clearly said you can’t park there.

“Uncle Phil, you can’t park he-,” I was cut off when his palm connected with my face.

“First, I told you not to call me Uncle, and second I can park wherever I want.” He glared at me, and out the car in park. “Now I want you to take these boxes upstairs, before I get back from the grocery store. Don’t go anywhere when your done.” He gestured for me to get out of the car.

After I took the boxes from the trunk of the car onto the ground, my uncle took off as quickly as possible. Probably because he wanted a reason to hit me again, when he got home. I’m not afraid of my uncle, in fact I don’t really have a fear. He’s broken me so much, I’ve lost all emotions, especially fear.

***

Taking boxes up to the third floor is actually very hard to do. I didn’t think the stairs would be so steep.

I was going up the stairs for what felt like the millionth time until-

BAM!

“Shit,” I muttered. I had accidentally crashed into someone.

 _Great first impression_.

“Sorry,” I mumbled. I started picking up the clothes from the ground, then I noticed this person was helping me. This when I got a good look at what she looked like.

She had long wavy red amber hair flowing down her shoulders, with pale skin, and freckles splattered across her face. “I should’ve watched where I was going,” she muttered “I was in a hurry.”

I noticed she seemed a bit fidgety, but her body softened when she noticed me.

“Are you new around here?” She asked.

“Not for long I hope,” I responded.

“Does Derry already have that effect on you?” She chuckled.

“Well yeah, and my uncle is kind of an asshole.” I shrugged.

“That’s funny, I was trying to get away from my asshole of a father.” She smiled and gestured to where it looked like she lived.

“Maybe you could help me, with my boxes. If you want to get away from your dad, I mean,” I offered.

“Sure, I really have nothing else to do,” she shrugged. It was settled, for the next ten minutes we continued picking up boxes from the ground level and taking them to the third floor.

When we finally finished, I learned the girl’s name was Beverly, and fortunately she lived one floor above me. We said our goodbyes, and I collapsed on the mattress in my room. I started thinking about school.

I’ve never had friends, where I lived. Hell, I didn’t even like where I lived before, but I didn’t think my uncle could pick a shittier version of where we lived. Living with my uncle didn’t make it any better. My mom and dad had died in a car crash, before I turned 4. My uncle blamed me, saying it was the only way they could truly get away from me. I don’t believe him anymore, but at the time I did think it was my fault. My uncle wasn’t exactly ecstatic when he heard I’d have to stay with him, but I wasn’t either considering he’s an asshat.

I had heard the door unlocked, indicating he was home. Unfortunately, he had returned home with a grumpy demeanour. I stayed in my room. Making him madder than he already was is a pretty bad idea. He approached my room.

“Did you get the all the boxes up stairs?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t be sitting here if I didn’t,” I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

“How’d you get everything upstairs so quickly?” He crossed his arms, clearly upset he didn’t have a chance to harm me.

“I had help,” I stood up and continued. “From a new acquaintance,” I finished.

He walked toward me, with anger flashed on his face. His hand wrapped around my neck, and slammed me up on the wall.

“Did I say you could have help?” He growled.

“You didn’t say anything!” I choked out. I kept a straight face, knowing he takes joy in hurting me. He eventually grew relentless and dropped me. I gasped for air as I laid on the floor. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and threw it at my head, along with a ten dollar bill.

“I want you to out by 8:00 am, and getting these for school.” He pointed to the paper. I weakly unwrapped the paper.

__**Pencils  
1 binder  
1 notebook**

For a short list, ten dollars wouldn’t cover it. “How am I supposed to but this with ten dollars?” I looked up to face him.

“Figure it out,” He grumbled. “And unload all the food and put it in the fridge.” He walked off muttering something. It was inaudible to me, but I really didn’t care what he was saying to himself.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) gets to know more about the town, and the shitty people in it.

**  
I HAD HOPED TODAY WAS GOING TO BE UNEVENTFUL**. I was so fucking wrong.

Right when I exited the apartment, I smiled when I saw Beverly. It immediately faltered when I saw the situation she was in.

An averaged height girl with a ponytail, and two other girls were shouting words I would rather not hear in the morning.

“Did you leave the guy you slept with in your apartment, or did you just leave his?” The girl shouted.

Beverly just kept walking, as fast as she could I might add. If I were Bev, I would’ve socked her in the face. Obviously, she’s a calmer person than me, so she wouldn’t do anything about it. Me on the other hand-

“Y’know, I heard a piercing voice coming from somewhere.” I shouted which seemed to catch their attention. “I thought it was coming from a cat being thrown into a blender, but it’s just you.”

“Who the fuck are you?” The bitch asked.

“Are you going to start a rumour about me, that your doing to someone who didn’t do shit to you?” I crossed my arms. “Because if you are, I’d rather not tell you who I am.”

The girl scoffed, and walked up to me “You better watch your mouth, bitch,” she growled.

“Takes a bitch to know a bitch,” I smirked. The girl flicked her ponytail in my face, and walked off. I sarcastically waved at her, as stomped off.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I turned around to see Beverly smiling at me.

“Aw fuck! Are you one of those people who say those stupid things?” I tilted my head. “Of course I had to do that! I’ve been waiting to go off at someone for a while now anyway.” I threw my arm around her shoulder.

“Well, thank you for that. No one’s ever stuck up for me.” She gave me a reassuring smile. I looked at her in confusion.

“Is everyone in this town an asshole?” I asked.

“Pretty much, (Y/N).” She shrugged.

“Great! I’ll fit right in then!”

“You aren’t an asshole.”

“You haven’t seen that side of me yet,” I wiggled my eyebrows. It made Bev chuckle. “I think I have seen it, unless you acting out on Gretta was the surface.”

“So, that’s the bitch’s name. I wasn’t even scratching the surface with her.” I waved it off. “Anyway, I need you to help me get these.” I handed the paper over to her. “I only have a ten, so please tell me there’s a place I can get them.”

“Not with that money,” she shook her head. “But I know how to get them.” She fidgeted. Which made me curious as to what she meant.

***

“That’s fucked up and brilliant,” I said, walking out the store. Beverly’s tactic was to distract him, by flirting with them.

“Most of the guys are pervs here, so watch out,” she pointed out. That comment reminded me of my uncle.

“ _You remind me of my sister in-law. I still don’t know why she picked my bastard brother. You’re the closest thing I have to her.”_

_“You’re mine, only mine.”_

“You okay?” Beverly snapped me back into reality.

“Y-yea, just daydreaming.” Although it really felt like I got to know Beverly, I couldn’t quite tell her my problems. I’m just a burden, and I don’t need anyone’s pity. “So, school starts on Monday. What’s the hell hole like?” I didn’t want her to comment on me dozing off, so I tried to change the subject.

“Well, you already know Gretta is a grade A bitch, but also steer clear of the Bowers gang, the-“ I cut Beverly off.

“The ‘Bowers’ gang? They sound like characters in a cheesy 60’s movie,” I snorted.

“They are VERY dangerous, especially with new kids.” She put her hands on my shoulder, trying to get sense into my head.

“I’m not going to be afraid of Danny Zuko’s running around town. Hell, I’m not even afraid of my uncle,” I shrugged.

Your not afraid of your uncle? You told me he’s an asshole,” she said.

“He’s been treating me like shit for basically my whole life, he’s drained fear from my system,” I smiled weakly.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” I waved it off. “Now nothing can really scare me anymore.”

“Not even school?” Bev raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“School is soft core to me,” I grinned.

The conversation ended there, and we walked in comfortable silence on they way back to the shitty apartment. I can’t believe I actually have a friend. But at the same time, my uncle could see this as an opportunity to make me miserable. It sucks when you can’t show or talk to a family member about a new friend. No one to talk about your problems with. Mainly because the problem is the family member themselves. Maybe my experience in this town can change with a new friend.

Or more.


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) meets a certain club

(Y/N) POV

  
“ **WAKE UP DIPSHIT!” MY UNCLE YELLED** from the other room. I groggily awoke from my slumber, while the sun glared at my face. My eyes adjusted to the light, and I got out of bed and got ready. Let’s just say I’m not looking forward for today.

I’m a new kid, I have one friend, and there are bullies who want my head on a silver platter.

Yea, today’s going to be fun.

I went towards my dresser and decided on rolled up ripped jeans, a tight black and white striped t-shirt, and a black sweater. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my book bag.

My uncle, being a lazy ass, demanded that I walk to school. I couldn’t even take my bike, since he hid it somewhere and I didn’t really want to look for it.

***

I stopped at a fucked up building, with cracks along the edges. It looked like a place where hobos like to sleep at. I had to go to the principal first to get my classes. I’ve never liked school. The only reason anyone goes to school is for their friends, but I only have one, and she is in only one of my classes.

So, this was going to be interesting.

(General POV)

The boys were bitching and on about bullshit, before class started. It was a usual thing for them, nothing new.

Then the bell rang, and the teacher came to the front to make an announcement.

“Now class we have a new student joining with us today,” the teacher announced.

“Why would anyone want to come here?” Stan asked.

“Yea, just seeing Eddie’s Mom would make me run the other way.” Richie responded.

“Fuck off, Richie.” Eddie mumbled.

“It’s okay to accept reality, Eds.” Richie patted his shoulder, which he quickly shrugged, and flipped him off.

“Do not fucking call me that.” He answered, clearly annoyed.

That’s when she walked in. Her (y/h/l) (y/h/c) flowing behind her, and beautiful (y/e/c) eyes glimmering, as the sunlight hit her face perfectly. She looked like a badass.

It was official. Richie Tozier had a crush.

“Take a p-p-picture it will last longer.” Bill smirked at his awestruck friend.

“Shut up,” Richie muttered.

“You can take your seat next to uh-“ the teacher looked around for a free seat, before the girl noticed a empty desk.

Next to Richie.

“What about over there?” She said nonchalantly and pointed to the desk. Richie glanced over to the desk beside him and it was indeed empty.

“Oh, perfect. Please take your seat.” The teacher exclaimed. The girl sighed and walked over to the personal table. She dropped her bag lazily beside and slumped down in her seat. On the other side of Richie, Eddie was nudging him to say hi.

“She’s new, just say something.” Eddie whispered.

“Why do I have to?” Richie whispered back.

“Because your right beside her?” Eddie said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t think she would want to associated with a loser on the first day.” Richie retorted. The real reason Richie didn’t want to talk to the new girl was because for the first time in a long time, he didn’t know what he could say. He didn’t want to sound stupid and just say the first thing that came to his mind. The girl, on the other hand, could clearly hear the conversation right next to her. She was kind of uncomfortable at the fact someone was talking about her on the first day.

“You two do know I can hear you, right?” She finally spoke up. The two boys snapped their heads to her direction, though her eyes were still focused at the front of the class.

“We just wanted to welcome you to the new school.” Eddie leaned to the side of his desk so she could hear it. She nodded and finally turned her head towards the pair. ‘She’s even more pretty up close’ Richie thought to himself.

“Was that hard for you to say?” She asked Richie, who was flustered as fuck. His mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. That was a first.

“Hey,” she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Coke bottled glasses kid, can you speak?”

“It’s all he does.” Eddie muttered.

“Doesn’t look like it.” She furrowed her eyebrows, tapping her fingers on the desk. Richie desperately needed to say something, he wasn’t making a good first impression with her.

“I’m just going to turn my attention back to the teacher.” She shared one more glance at the awestruck boy, being creeped out as ever and faced her body towards the front.

Throughout the class, Richie was just staring at her. It was blatantly obvious, though. And it didn’t go unnoticed by her.

(Y/N POV)

Can this kid stop staring at me? It’s really not what I wanted on my first day, especially not by this coke bottled glasses kid.

“Hey kid, do I have something on my face?” I whispered. He seemed to snap out of his faze.

“What?” He muttered.

“Is there a reason you’re so infatuated with my face?” I replied, and waited for an answer.

“Sorry, I just dozed off in your direction. You have a really nice face to look at, though.” He smirked.

“So you can speak?” I raised an eyebrow, surprised at his sudden burst in confidence.

“Um, yea?” He replied. Wow, what a bunch of attitude for a small boy.

“Ok, well here’s some advice. First of all, you need to work on you flirting skills, and two learn to doze off in a direction that’s not mine.” I rolled my eyes and turned back to the teacher. Then he decided to speak up, once again.

“You’re a feisty one aren’t ya?”

“Yea, so don’t tempt me.” Luckily I wasn’t bothered by him for the rest of the class, I can’t say the same for the rest of the school day.

***

“Wait!” A male’s voice called out. For fucks sake, I just want to get home. It was the end of the day and I was waiting for it as soon as I walked into the school. I turned around to see a different boy’s face.

“What?” I said restless.

“I wanted to apologize for my f-friend, during first p-period.” The boy said.

“You mean the kid who was staring at me, like a maniac?” I crossed my arms.

The boy scratched the back of his neck. “Y-yea, anyway, we wanted to make it up to you.” I gestured for him to start talking.

“Since yuh-your new, w-we wanted to give you a tour of the town.”

I really didn’t know what to say. I had the potential of making new friends, but my uncle would freak out if he knew I was hanging out with boys. Let alone 2 of them.

I do need friends, though...

“Will the glasses kid keep staring at me?” I asked.

“We’ll watch out f-for him.” He chuckled nervously. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Staying out would be a better thing to do then going back home.

“What the hell, sure. I got nothing else better to do anyway.” I smiled, which in turn, made him smile. Then I realized I didn’t get his name. “I didn’t catch your name,” I said.

“Oh r-right, Bill.” He stuck out his hand for me to shake, and I gladly accepted it.

“What’s y-yours?” He asked

“(Y/N)” I answered.

“Well, (Y/N) follow me,” He gestured for me to link arms with him. I scoffed, but accepted. Sadly, the small rise in happiness faded when we were rudely interrupted by Gretta of all people as she walked up to us.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the new girl.” She had a smug smile on her face and two other girls shared the same look.

“And if it isn’t the biggest bitch I’ve ever met.” I snarled. I glanced over to Bill who gave me a look in disbelief.

“Watch it, new girl.” She growled.

“Did I just hear ‘new girl?” A male’s voice said from behind Bill and I.

“S-s-shit.” I heard Bill mutter. An older boy went beside Gretta, sporting a horrible looking blonde mullet and the worst fashion choice for clothes. That’s saying something by the way, because I couldn’t give two fucks about what I wear. The boy trailed his eyes up and down in my direction and I immediately found myself uncomfortable.

“She’s a nice-looking one.” He licked his lips.

“What the fuck, you perv?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “How about you leave me alone and let me get on with my fucking day?”

Unfortunately, more people joined our little sprawl. Three more older boys, with the same mischievous grins approached us. The first one was had long black hair and had a lanky stance. The shortest one had white hair, probably in an attempt to look cool, but he just looked like an idiot. And the last one had a bigger build and wore a hat to cover his hair.

“You were right Gretta, she does have attitude.” The guy with long black hair chuckled.

“(Y/N), I really s-s-suggest you s-s-s-stop.” Bill whispered beside me.

“Shut up B-B-Bill.” Mullet mocked him.

“Do every one of you have to be such assholes?” I stood my ground.

“She’s starting to annoy me now.” Gretta sighed. “Looks like she has this one to occupy her.” She pointed to Bill, before gasping. “I think we’re going to get another slut on our hands.” She twirled her ponytail, which I just wanted to rip off her head.

“We don’t like sluts at our school.” One of Gretta’s goons spoke up. “Y’know what we do with sluts girls?” Gretta asked.

“Take her, maybe I can have fun with Stuttering Bill and his loser friends.” Mullet smirked. I suddenly felt the grip of Gretta’s goons on my arms, I tried to break free of them but they were to strong. Mullet had grabbed Bill from his bag and dragged him away from me, taking him downstairs. Bill didn’t seem all that scared, it kind of looked like this was a regular thing for him.

I was dragged into the girl’s bathroom where they threw in the stall. I banged my head against the wall of the stall and a sudden rush of pain flowed from the place I was hit.

“We just want to remind you that you’re not just going to get off easy like that.” Gretta pulled my hair back and whispered into my ear. “Flush the toilet.” She instructed. One of the girls pressed down on the knob, causing the water to swirl around. Next thing I knew, my face was inside the toilet bowl. I didn’t dare open my eyes or mouth. Who knew this was what my first day of school would be like? I knew Gretta would try and come for me, but I thought I’d slip away fast enough. Maybe, if I hadn’t stopped to talk to Bill, this wouldn’t have happened.

Gretta finally pulled my head out of the toilet and I gasped for air. I didn’t even notice I was drowning in it until the air went back to my lungs. At this point, my face and hair was completely drenched and the top of my shirt and sweater was damp. To make it even better, my books and bags were thrown in the garbage.

“Don’t worry, you probably smell worse than the garbage anyway.” Gretta evilly chuckled. I grew so furious, my anger took over and I grabbed Gretta by her stupid fucking ponytail. Then I dunked her into the toilet bowl and flushed the toilet, so she could feel the splash of dirty water hitting her face.

“Do you like how it feels?” I growled. Her hands were waving in different directions, probably wanting a breath of air. What I found hilarious was her mindless followers were just watching in surprise. It just showed they were actually too scared to do anything. Either that, or they’re robots who only obey Gretta’s commands. I finally gave in and pulled her out, my hands were still gripping her ponytail and I threw her towards the door.

“Go fuck yourself, bitch.” I glared at her. She seemed so startled and ran out the door, her goons doing the same. I sighed and pulled my things out of the trash.

My uncle is going to kill me.

***

I earned some nasty glances, walking out of school. Probably because I smelled like shit. I also heard some whispers that made me smile a bit.

“ _Is she the one who dunked Gretta Keene?”_

_“She’s crazy, but cool at the same time.”_

_“I heard she was already screwing some boys the first day she came.”_

That one made my smile drop, but I just decided to tune them out and walked through the front door.

“(Y/N)!” I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I snapped my head towards Bill who was calling me over. He was surrounded by three other boys, all who I recognized. Bill sent me a smile and introduced me to his friends.

There was Eddie Kaspbrak, a serious germaphobe who looked like he could have a panic attack at any second.

there was Stan Uris, a calm and kind kid. He was Jewish, which didn’t bother me. Apparently, being Jewish is bad here. And he also loves watching birds, which I found adorable and weird at the same time.

I learned more about Bill. He had this adorable little brother, Georgie. Weirdly, Georgie was like this cool little brother. Bill himself, had this stutter. It didn’t really bother me though. He was like a leader in the club, which made him seem very confident.

I learned the kid who was staring at me was named Richie Tozier. He was a more extreme male version of me, which I find hilarious. Once I got over the fact that he had a bad first impression, he turned out to be a pretty decent guy. Even though, he didn’t shut up. We all weirdly clicked immediately, talking more than I thought I could do. Me and them would later be inseparable. I still talked to Beverly, but I could never seem to get her to join me. I didn’t want to push it though.

What I didn’t know is that something would try and tear my friendship apart.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling very generous, and I’m on the road so I was bored. So, I decide to post another chapter.

**1988**

**IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL**. I actually can’t believe I made it through a full school year. It would’ve been miserable, if I didn’t have my friends with me.

“What’s up, SISTA!” Richie called out from the end of the hallway. Richie and I were the closest, ever since he gave me a friendship bracelet for Christmas.

“What’s up, BROTHA!” I mimicked him. “Are you ready for a shit ton of fun this summer?” I asked.

“As long as Eddie’s Mom gives me a kiss everyday,” Richie nudged Eddie.

“Fuck off,” Eddie mumbled.

“Don’t worry Eds, he only says that because it’s the only action he’s ever going to get,” I threw my arm around him. Richie flipped me off, and I chuckled in response. I abruptly stopped when I saw Gretta Keene stomped into the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back guys,” I dismissed. I walked away from Richie and Eddie and made my way to the bathroom. I immediately heard Gretta’s bitchy voice.

“-Probably have half the guys in there with you, huh slut?” She pounded on the door. I knew Beverly was in there, when I heard her speak.

“What is it Gretta? Am I a slut or a little shit?” She talked back.

“I think she’s using those words to describe you, Gretta.” I spoke up, done with her bullshit. She groaned at my appearance.

“Look girls, another slut decided to show up,” she crossed her arms. Oh! Did I forget to mention? Gretta made up a rumour that I was screwing the losers club. I stepped forward ignoring her comment.

“Get out,” I threatened. “Before you regret it.” My voice came out as barely a whisper.

“You think you’re some hot shot?” Gretta glared at me. “Do you and Beaverly pick the guys you sleep with together, or do you just go with the losers and leave her with the rest of the guys?”

I chuckled sarcastically in response. Then my fist connected to her face. She fell to the floor and looked up to me in shock.

“Say what you want about me, but if you say anything about Bev again? That punch will come with 10x more force.” I growled. Gretta scoffed and gestured for her mindless goons to follow her out.

“Bev, she’s gone.” I said to her. She finally came out of the stall.

“How are you not dead yet?” She questioned, smirking.

“I honestly don’t know,” I threw my hands up in defeat. “So, this is the third time I’ve saved you. That’s more than last year!” I threw my arm around her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

“What do you want? A gold star?” She joked.

“If you can spare me some, sure.” I smirked, which she chuckled in response to.

***

Beverly had to leave, I knew why. She told what her dad does to her, but for some reason “smashing his head in with a sink” wouldn’t help her. So, I did my best to keep her out of her house, but sometimes I couldn’t save her. I became very protective of my friends, but I couldn’t protect myself. Especially from my uncle.

I finally saw the boys by the trash bin dumping out things from their bag.

“Best feeling ever!” Stan said, putting his bag back on.

“Oh yea? Try tickling your pickle for the first time!” Richie said.

“See Eddie? It’s the only action he gets!” I walked up to them.

“What are you doing this summer?” Eddie asked.

“My brotha is going to start his training,” I gestured towards Richie.

“Training?” Eddie looked confused. “For what?”

“Streetfighter,” Richie responded. Eddie was pretty disappointed in his friends answer.

“That’s how you want to spend your summer? Inside of an arcade?”

“Beats spending it inside of your mother,” Richie put his hand up for a high five. I gladly accepted it, while laughing out loud.

“Sorry Eds, but it was really funny,” I smiled. I noticed a tint of red in Richie’s cheeks, but eventually shrugged it off.

“What about the quarry?” Stan asked.

“Oh yea, that doesn’t sound bad.” I shrugged. The others agreed, nodding their heads.

“Wuh-wuh-we are g-going to the b-b-barrens today, remember?” Bill spoke up, which caused an awkward silence. Georgie went missing almost a month ago, but Bill still had hope. Georgie didn’t deserve what happened to him. If I’m honest, I don’t know if he’s alive, but I still have that hope that he may still be alive. I was actually really close with Georgie, we would always splash around in puddles when it rained outside.

_“Georgie! Your soaking me!” (Y/N) laughed. Bill, Georgie, and (Y/N) were playing in the puddles while it rained._

_“Can we sneak attack Bill?” Georgie asked with a mischievous grin. In turn, she grinned back._

_“Ok, on three, we make the biggest jump.” (Y/N) whispered in his ear. He nodded._

_One_

_Two_

_Three!_

_They splashed in the puddle closest to Bill, leaving his bottom half soaked in water._

_“What t-the!” He shrieked. “Oh, i-it’s on n-n-now,” he grinned. He chased us around the vicinity of the area._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Eddie spoke up, his attention was towards Betty Ripsom’s Mom.

“Does she really think she’s coming out of there?” Eddie asked in disbelief. The women was surrounded by cops, while trying to fight back tears. “Like she’s been hiding in Home Ec. for the past few weeks.”

“She’s got hope, Eds.” I shrugged, causing him to scoff in response.

“Do you think they’ll find her?” Stan asked.

“Yea. All decomposed, covered in maggots, smelling like Eddie’s Mom’s underwear.” Richie joked, making Eddie telling him to shut up.

“Gross.” I cringed, trying to get the disgusting image out of my head. “I would never want to look like that.”

“She’s just missing.” Bill cut in. I sighed, knowing that if we thought Betty was dead then Georgie was too.

“Sorry Bill, she’s just missing.” Richie apologized. “Y’know the barrens aren’t that bad. Who wouldn’t want to spend their time walking through-“

I saw Richie get pulled back, causing Stan to also fall back. I turned around to see the one and only Henry Bowers and his gang of assholes.

“What the fuck, Bowers?” I yelled, causing his attentional to turn to me. Patrick and Victor were busy taunting Richie and Stan, while Belch burped in Eddie’s face, causing him to gag.

“Nice frisbee, flamer.” Patrick took that thing I still forgot what it’s called off his head.

“Give it back,” Stan tried to take it back, but Patrick threw it into a moving bus ahead of them.

“Once your done with losers, you can come to my place,” he smirked. I grimaced, and pushed him away, realizing how close we were. He didn’t take this nicely, and walked up to me looking like he was ready to kill.

“I’d really love to see what your father would do if he saw you hurt me,” I spoke with confidence. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his father staring at him from a distance.

I looked behind me and pretended to be surprised. “Oh look! Your dad’s there!” I smirked. He carefully walked away from me, fear was prominent in his eyes.

“You and your friends got a free ride this year, because of his brother,” he pointed to Bill. “Get ready for a whole lot of hurt this summer,” he walked off. They went to Belch’s car, and drove off.

“I wish he’d go missing,” Richie spoke up.

“He’s probably the one doing it,” Eddie murmured loud enough for us to hear.

“C’mon guys! We can’t let asshole Bowers ruin our fun,” I tried to lift up their spirits.

“Easy for you to say, Stan said. “You know how to stand up to him,” he scoffed.

“Did he touch you,” Richie said, with concern.

“If he did, he’d be dead already,” I reassured him. He chuckled in response, and the same tint of red was on his face again.

“Are you sick?” I asked, it was kind of concerning seeing Richie with a pink face.

“Huh?” He said.

“Why are your cheeks red?” I raised an eyebrow. This question caused him to be even more red. What the fuck is going on? The other boys started to chuckle silently, when they noticed Richie’s nervous expression.

“I think I know what Richie’s coming down with,” Eddie smirked. Richie immediately hit him in the shoulder.

I remembered that I was going to the library to catch up on my summer project.

Seriously who gives homework during summer?

“Guys, I just remembered, I have to go to the library.” I started to walk away “I’ll meet up with you at the barrens, ok? I yelled. I heard them yell “byes”, “oks”, and other responses.

I took my bike and rode off.

(General POV)

“Seriously dude, your too obvious!” Stan ruffled Richie’s hair.

“Knock it off!” He swatted Stan’s hands away. It was no secret to the boys that Richie liked (Y/N), but she didn’t seem to see that. The friendship bracelet he gave to her want meant to be a friendship bracelet. He wanted to give to her, to ask her to be his girlfriend, but chickened out when she took it the wrong way.

“Just try again, it’s been months.” Eddie said, while making wild gestures.

“It’s your fault she took it the wrong way.” Richie glared at Eddie. For some reason, he decided to blame Eddie for giving him the plan.

“I’m not the one who told her it was a fucking friendship bracelet. That was all you.” Eddie scoffed.

“You know what? Whatever. In the meantime I’ll occupy myself with your mother,” Richie smirked. Eddie flipped him off, and they rode off to the barrens.


	5. The New Kid: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) makes a new friend at the library.

2  
(Y/N) POV  
The library was a horrible placed to be in the summer, I hated it here. It’s filled with old people who have nothing else better to do. I was walking down the aisles when I saw a kid, my age. What the fuck was a kid doing here? During summer? He looked pretty lonely with his nose in a book. I soon realized this was the new kid from my English class.

“Hey new kid!” I called out, and it seemed to catch his attention. I heard some old lady shush me, and when she wasn’t looking I flipped her off. 

“Do I know you?” He said almost in a whisper. 

“Your in my English class. The names (Y/N) nice to meet ya!” I said in a weird accent.

“Oh, your the kid who told Mr. Peters to fuck off,” he chuckled. His laugh was contagious, so I laughed along with him.

“I never got your name?” I gestured to him.

“Ben.”

“What are you reading Ben?” I asked. “It looks pretty morbid.”

“It’s the history of Derry,” he flipped a page. The history of Derry didn’t look like sunshine and rainbows, it was really dark. 

“Are you into this kind of stuff?” I deadpanned.

“It’s pretty interesting.”

“Why do you come to the library anyway? It’s a pretty shitty place to hang out.” I crossed my arms.

“I don’t really have anyone to hang out with,” he mumbled. It was so sad, it almost made me feel.

Almost.

“Well Benny, I am not going to let you spend your time with old hags who forgot how to read,” I sat next to him. “How about you come with me and my friends, we’re going to the barrens. Maybe you’ll find creepy shit to add to your collection of your Derry history.”

“Maybe later, but thanks for the offer,” Ben smiled. I didn’t want to push it, so I let him be.

“If you change your mind we’ll still be there,” I patted his shoulder.

“Thanks, (Y/N). I genuinely appreciate it.” He smiled, which made me smile back.

“Bye Ben!”

“Bye!”

If I had stayed a little longer, I might’ve been able to prevent him from seeing what he saw.  
________

“That’s poison ivy, and that’s poison ivy and—“ Stan was babbling on about the plants, and I was really tired of it. We were almost at the entrance of the barrens, and Stan was making Eddie nervous.

“Where? Where’s the poison ivy?” Eddie whined. 

“Nowhere!” I snapped.

“Not every fucking plant is plant is poison ivy, Stanley!” Richie finished my sentence. We arrived at the large hole filled with murky water. 

“Are you sure because I’m starting to get itchy, and-“ Eddie was about to finish his sentence, until Richie cut him off.

“Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?” Richie asked. I took off my sneakers and put on some long boots that I kept in my bag. There was no fucking way I’m letting my uncle see me with my shoes soaked.

“Sometimes, yea.” Eddie shrugged.

“Then you probably have crabs,” he responded, walking farther into the sewer hole.

“That’s so not funny,” Eddie rolled his eyes. I finally went in, looking for god knows what. I stopped when I noticed Eddie and Stan were still standing at the entrance.

“Are you fuckers coming in or what?” I said.

“Nu uh,” Eddie shook his head. “That’s grey water.”

“What the hell is grey water?” Richie titled his head. 

“It’s basically piss and shit,” I told him.

“You guys are roaming around in millions of gallons of Derry pee.” Eddie cringed. Richie being the idiot he is, picked up a stick and smelled it. It made me cringe.

“Brotha, that’s gross,” I grimaced.

“Are you serious?” Eddie shrieked.

“It doesn’t smell like ca ca to me señor,” Richie said in a horrible accent. I still couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I can smell that from here!” Eddie winced.

“That’s probably your breath wafting back into your face,” Richie gestured. Eddie and Richie continued to bicker as I walked towards Bill.

“Have you found anything?” I whispered softly. He was about to say something until he picked up a shoe, and shined a flashlight on it.

“G-guys!” Bill tried to call the group’s attention.

“Shut the fuck up!” I snapped, causing Bill to flinch and the rest of the boys to stop talking.

“Shit, don’t tell me that’s-“ Stan couldn’t finish the sentence.

“N-no Georgie wore g-galoshes,” Bill reassured him.

“Whose is it?” Eddie asked.

We tried to search for something that could match this shoe to a person. Then we found a name.

“It’s Betty Ripson’s” I answered. A silence fell upon the group. What if she’s still here?

“Oh god, oh fuck! I don’t like this!” Eddie whined. Richie walked towards Bill and I, trying to get a look at the shoe.

“Think about how Betty feels,” Richie said. “Walking around these tunnels with only one shoe,” he stood on one leg trying to mimic what he was saying. Needless to say, no one was laughing, which told Richie that it wasn’t a good time.

“Well, what if she’s still here?” I questioned. It gave us enough confirmation to go in deeper.

“Eddie, are you coming?” Richie called out.

“My Mom will have an aneurysm if she finds out I was down hear. I’m serious! Bill?” Eddie shouted.

“I-if I was B-Betty, I’d wuh-wuh-want us to find her. G-Georgie too.” He said. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach when he mentioned Georgie. Poor kid.

“What if I don’t want to find them?” Eddie spoke out. “I mean... no offence Bill, but I don’t want to end up like Ge-“ he stopped himself, realizing he crossed that line. “I don’t want to go missing either.” He rephrased his sentence.

“He has a point,” Stan cut in.

“You too?” Bill said, disappointed.

“It’s summer!” He responded. “We should be have fun! This isn’t fun, this is scary and disgusting!” Once again their was a beat of silence. Richie just shrugged and started to walk back to the entrance, while I patted Bill’s shoulder.

“Maybe we’ll go another time,” I reassured him. He nodded in response.

“Thanks, (Y/N).”

Splash!

We whipped their heads around to the stream of water where a boy crashed to the ground. He was cut up, and bleeding. I went out to get a closer look at him, then I realized who it was.

“Ben?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I have all chapters written. I update daily for suspense purposes.


	6. The New Kid: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

“Ben?” I shouted out. I raced to where he struggled to get up. I told the others to help me get him up. Stan took one side, while I took the other.

“Ben, buddy, when I said you should meet us at the barrens, I thought you would come in one piece,” I joked to lighten the mood. I sighed in relief when he smiled back at me.

“C’mon, you can ride with me,” I winked at him. Once we got to our bikes I helped him on the back of mine and we rode off, as fast as possible.

As we rode off, I swear I could feel Richie throwing daggers at the back of my head. Eddie was being his usual self, rambling on about medical shit. The last thing I remember him saying was “how do you amputate a waist?” 

We finally got to Mr. Kenne’s Pharmacy. 

“Who wuh-wants to go g-g-get supplies?” Bill asked.

“I’ll stay with Ben, since I know him,” I explained.

“I’ll stay with you!” Richie said, inhumanly fast. He showed that same pink colour on his face, when he realized how fast he said that.

“O-ok, then,” Bill said with a grin on his face. It made me confused. Why was he grinning? 

The three boys raced into the pharmacy, while Richie and I walked over to Ben.

“Glad I got to meet you before you died,” he said dismissively. I punched him in the shoulder, and bent down to Ben’s level.

“Who did this?” I asked. Ben pulled up his shirt to show an “H” carved in his stomach.

Bowers.

“That son of a bitch,” I muttered. “Your kind of brave, though. I would’ve been hissing in pain if I had those cuts,” I smiled and winked at him.

“I’m fine, really.” He said softly.

“Y’know maybe I should get hurt like that,” Richie but in “If it means you’ll talk to me like that.” I looked at him, and chuckled. I ruffled his hair.

“You’re an idiot, you know that brotha?” 

“You two are related?” Ben questioned.

“No!” Richie shouted too loudly, which startled me. “No.” He spoke softer.

“We’re very close though.” I threw my arm around Richie, bringing me closer to him. After a few beats of silence, Bill, Stan, and Eddie fumbled in with handfuls of supplies.

“Holy shit, you could afford all that?” I hung my mouth open.

“No we didn’t pay at all, we didn’t have enough money,” Stan shrugged.

“First of all, you could’ve asked for money, I had a twenty in my bag. And second of all, how’d you get this if you didn’t pay?” I gestured wildly. It looked Eddie was going to answer, but my gaze went towards a familiar face.

“Beverly!” I ran to her, and hugged her tightly. Then a thought came to my head, and I pulled away. “You flirt-stole didn’t you?”

Beverly’s silence answered my question. 

“Bev! I told you to stop using that!” Jesus, I sounded like a mom.

“The boys needed help!” She threw her hands up in defence. I didn’t even notice Bill was standing there. He had a lovestruck look on his face.

“Cat got your tongue, Bill?” I asked. Bill closed his mouth, his face turning a shade of red, and walked back to the boys. Do these boys have hypothermia or something? Why is every turning red?

“(Y/N) he just blushed at me,” Bev spoke quickly. Blushed?

“What the fuck does “blush” mean?” I looked dumbfounded.

“It’s what someone does when their nervous, or they attracted to someone,” Bev responded giving the best explanation she could muster. 

“Huh. That’s a weird thing to do, he probably likes you then.” I dismissed, causing Bev to “blush”. I immediately remembered that Richie was doing the same thing.

Did he like someone?

I am going to scold him on this for weeks. My thoughts changed again when I remembered Ben, I was about to tell Bev, but it looked like she had noticed him.

“Ben from soc?” She smiled and walked towards the group. Her smile faltered when she noticed Ben’s state, I followed her into the alleyway.

“Are you okay? That looks like it hurts.” She spoke softly. 

“No shit, Bev,” I muttered. She playfully nudged me, and I almost missed Ben’s face going red.

These are some puberty-struck children.

“I just fell,” Ben shrugged.

“Yea, right into Henry Bowers!” Richie cut in.

“Sh-Shut up Richie!” Bill glanced between Beverly and Richie.

“Why it’s the truth?” He threw his hands up in defeat.

“You sure they’ve got the right stuff to fix you up?” Bev winked at Ben, causing him to blush. I smacked my hand into my face, noticing the reference she made.

“Yuh-you know we’ll take cuh-care of h-him, t-thanks again B-Beverly.” Bill said, stuttering more than usual. She nodded awkwardly at him.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” She started to walk off “(Y/N), are you coming or should I meet you at home?”

“I’ll catch up with you!” I yelled.

“Wait!” Bill spoke up, causing Beverly to stop in her tracks. “Wuh-we’re going t-to the q-quarry tomorrow, if you w-want to come?”

“I’ll think about it, thanks.” she called back, and walked off. I totally forgot about the quarry. I remember going last year, it was a very awkward experience. Let’s just say that.

“My goodness, Bill drool much?” I said to him.

“What?” He looked confused.

“No one can get away from my 20/20 vision of love,” I wiggled my eyebrows.

“Are yuh-you sure about your twuh-twenty/twenty v-vision of luh-love?” Bill smirked. I tilted my head in confusion. What’s he talking about?

“What are you talking about, Denborough?” I crossed my arms, then I realized what he was talking about. “Ah! That’s where your wrong my good fellow! I know all about Richie’s crush!” I said with my best impression of a British person. I noticed Richie starting to blush.

“So, who is it?” I turned to him. It looked like he sighed in relief.

“I can’t tell sista,” he zipped his lips and threw away an imaginary key.

“We tell each other everything!” I whined. I wanted to know my friends crush.

“Trust me, you definitely know her, (Y/N).” Eddie mumbled, earning a kick from Richie. 

“Is it Beverly?” I asked.

“No! No definitely not,” Richie shook his head.

“Good job bringing up Bowers in front of her, by the way.” Stan cut into the conversation.

“Yea, you heard what she did,” Eddie said, still patching up Ben’s stomach. I groaned, knowing what they were talking about.

“What’d she do?” Ben asked innocently.

“More like who’d she do, from what I hear the list is longer than my wang,” Richie joked. My blood boiled with anger. The fact they believed that is disgusting, especially since they know Beverly is my best friend. 

“That’s not saying much, Stan countered.

“Say that again,” I snapped at Richie. He looked dumbfounded and startled at my sudden change in behaviour.

“What?” He asked, clearly confused.

“You ever say that about her again, I’ll rip off your leg and shove it up your ass!” I threatened. They don’t know what Beverly’s been through. I do. Those rumours don’t help get through things with her father. I know what her father does to her, he kind of scares me himself.

Kind of.

Hearing such a thing coming from my closest friends mouth was horrible.

“Jeez! Sorry, I didn’t know it affected you so much!” He threw his hands up in defeat. I scoffed and walked off, grabbing my bike and going home. I said bye to Ben and Bill, since they didn’t anything wrong.

(Richie’s POV)

I’ve really done it now! (Y/N) is mad me now, because I couldn’t keep my fucking mouth shut. I slumped on the wall.

“Sorry, man,” Eddie patted my shoulder.

“Do you like her?” Ben questioned.

“Is it that obvious?” I turned to Ben. The group said yes in unison. I proceeded to flip all of them off.

“E-ever since he s-stared at her like a muh-manic.” Bill smiled, remembering when they first met (Y/N).

“Fuck off, Bill.” I glared at him, then I remembered.

“She’s not going to come to the quarry, anymore!” I banged the back of my head against the wall. “I’m going to go apologize, later losers.” I ran off to (Y/N)’s apartment, then I realized I had a bike. As I rode off, I started thinking about what (Y/N) told me about her uncle. I was the only one who knew, apart from Beverly. Maybe, that’s why she snapped.


	7. Hair Cuts and Sorry’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this scene contains depictions of sexual harassment. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my dudes. I hope your having a magical and jolly holiday.

(Y/N) POV  
I hesitantly stepped into my apartment house, hoping I wouldn’t awake my uncle.

Guess I was too fucking loud. My uncle came out of nowhere, grabbed my collar, and pinned me against the wall.

“Where have you been?” He growled. His breath wreaked with alcohol. When did he start drinking?

“Answer me!” He shouted.

“I was at the pharmacy with Beverly,” I gritted through my teeth. He dropped me to the floor, and placed his hand under my chin, making me look at him. He was crying.

Weak asshole.

He pulled me into hug, and started sobbing. I already it was the alcoholic influence. “You scare me sometimes, (Y/N).” One of his hands caressed my hair, and the other was up my shirt. He began to caress my stomach up to my breasts. I was frozen. It wasn’t in fear, it was in disgust and anger. A grown man had to take pleasure in her niece. He finally let go, and I quickly walked into my room. My safe place.

When I’m awake.

Once I got I saw a note on my window. Beverly and I had thing we did whenever we needed to talk. We’d post a note on each other’s window to let them know to meet them on the roof. 

I walked out of my room to see my uncle asleep in his room. I waited to make sure he was in a deep sleep, then I scurried out the door.  
_________

After some lengthy stairs, I got up to the roof. I saw Beverly sitting at the edge smoking a cigarette. She turned around and smiled when she noticed it was me. Me on the other hand noticed something different. She cut her hair, it was now just below her ears. She was also crying, I could see the dry tears on her freckled face.

“Nice hair!” I nodded in approval.

“Oh thank god!” She sighed in relief. Did she really think I’d hate this?

“You know Bev? Being a friend means you have to go with anything your friend does.” I went to sit beside her. After a beat of silence, Bev began talking.

“He touched my hair,” her voice cracked. I immediately knew who “he” was. That son of a bitch.

“Are you sure smashing his head in with a sink isn’t a good idea?” I clenched my fists. She noticed this, and took my hand in hers. 

“Can we just run away?” She asked. “We could get on a bus and leave? Maybe go to Indiana, or something?” She rested her head on my shoulder.

“Bev, if life was that easy, I would’ve been on the first bus to wherever.” I sighed. “He put his hand up my shirt.” I felt a tear roll down my face.

“Maybe, we could both smash there heads in at the same time,” she looked up at me. We both chuckled, it was just us. Two girls with fucked up lives. She gestured for me to take a drag of the cigarette.

“I don’t smoke,” I pushed it away.

“I didn’t think a badass like you wouldn’t smoke?” She questioned.

“I didn’t think a badass like you would smoke.” I smirked, which caused her to smirk back. We both broke into laughter.

“(Y/N)!” I heard someone call from the bottom of the apartment. I didn’t need to take a second to realize who it was.

Richie.

“What do you want Tozier?” I crossed my arms.

“I wanted to apologize! I shouldn’t have said what I said.” His voice grew to a whisper.

“So, why did you say it then?” 

“Because I’m a trashmouth! I always know what I say after it comes out of my mouth!” He threw his arms up, which made me chuckle.

“I heard a laugh! Was that a laugh?” He jumped up.

“I’ll tell you what brotha! I’ll tell you my decision tomorrow at the quarry. If I show up I forgive you, if I don’t. Well, you get it!” I gave him a thumbs up.

“You fucking tease!” He smiled.

“Bye brotha,” I started walking off.

“Bye sista!” He grumbled. I saw him ride off on his bike.

“How long has that been happening, and why haven’t I noticed it?” Bev spoke up. 

“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.” I titled my head in confusion.

“You and Richie?” She says matter-of-factly. Did she think we were dating?

“Oh my god, no! Bev, he’s like a brother to me! Nobody likes incest, dude!” I reassured her.

“You better tell him that then,” Bev threw the cigarette on the ground, knowing she was done with it.

“What are you saying? Richie likes me?” I raised an eyebrow. No. He told me he liked somebody else.

“That’s where your wrong my dear friend! He told me he likes somebody!” I wagged my finger in her face, which she slapped away.

“Has he told you who he likes?” She crossed her arms.

“No,” I shrugged.

“Then it’s you. If you guys are as close as you say you are, then the only reason he hasn’t told you is because it IS you,” she mimicked my finger wag in my face. I slapped it away and started walking away.

“What about you and Billy boy?” I tried to change the subject. “I can smell that tension from a mile away.” I smirked. Bev started to blush.

“Ha you can’t say anything now you blushed!” I said matter-of-factly. 

“It’s because you made me embarrassed, asshole.” She glared at me, making me laugh.

“Whatever dipshit, get ready for tomorrow. We’re going to the quarry.” I said.

“So you forgive him?” She grinned at me.

“Yes and no. I’m going to think about it. Now get some sleep good friend!” I patted her shoulder, causing her to laugh. Then she stopped, and hugged me.

“Thank you, (Y/N). For putting up with my bullshit,” she said. 

“I put up with your bullshit for free! Thanks for putting up with mine,” I smiled.

For the first time, I actually felt something. I felt care for someone else. What a weird fucking feeling!  
________  
Once I got to my room, safely. A dozen questions went through my mind. They were all about the same topic.

Richie.

Does he like me? Why would he like me? When did it start? Why would he give me a FRIENDSHIP bracelet if he liked me? And the most aggravating question.

Did I like him? Why would I? I don’t even how to like! I’ve never felt that kind of attractive before. I mean I’m thirteen for Christ’s sake! The question kept going through my mind.

Do I like Richie Tozier?


	8. A Friendship Braclet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, kind of not. It’s basically the story of how (Y/N) got the bracelet.

Christmas (1887)  
(Richie POV)  
“You know the plan, right?” Eddie told me, making sure I remembered everything. It was like the fourth fucking time he asked me this.

“Yes Eds! Give (Y/N) the bracelet, then tell her how I feel, and ask her to be my girlfriend!” I sighed. There were so many things wrong with this plan. What if she doesn’t like me back? It could ruin our friendship. Hell, it took months to get close to her. Even though the guys and I have been planning this for weeks, I couldn’t help but be nervous. I’ve never done this before, (Y/N) is my first crush. But if I don’t do this now, it could take forever until I have the courage to do it again.

“You got this Rich, she going to the quarry in half in hour. So go now and stick to the speech. Me and the guys may or may not be watching, so do it right.” Eddie shook me furiously telling me what to do. I got this, I can do this. Just tell her how you feel and everything will be alright.  
______________

I sat on the edge of the cliff of the quarry, playing with the bracelet in my hand. I made (Y/N) a replica of mine, as a sign to show her we’re together. I started falling into self doubt. What if she doesn’t come? What if she throws the bracelet in my face and never wants to speak to me again? I heard footsteps, which indicated (Y/N) was coming.

“What the fuck is going on Tozier? And why did you tell me to follow a trail of 3 musketeers bars, I know where the quarry is!” (Y/N) called out as she walked towards me. Maybe, this is a bad idea.

“Well, I knew they were your favourite.” I chuckled, she really loves 3 musketeers bars.

“Yea, I ate them on the way here.” She smiled, and patted her pocket which told me there were wrappers in there. “So, what’s this about?” She crossed her arms. Moment of truth time.

“I wanted to give you something,” I walked up to her and handed her the bracelet. Our hands touched as I gave to her, and I fucking swear I felt a spark. 

Or maybe it was static electricity, BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!

She looked at it in awe as she traced the bracelet with her hands. “Is this a friendship bracelet?” She asked. 

“Friendship?” My voice cracked. Did she really say friendship? Holy fuck, she said friendship! I should’ve told her what it was before I gave it to her. I should’ve made the speech before. I’m just going to blame this on Eddie since he came up with this fucking plan. She looked at me in confusion.

“It’s not a friendship bracelet?” Her eyes widened.

“No! No it is a friendship bracelet! What else could it be?” I spoke rapidly. Wait a minute, why did I just say that. It came out of my mouth before I thought about it. She chuckled nervously.

“You seem unsure of yourself.” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

“No, no seriously. It’s to show you that we’re together. As friends.” I said. I intended to put it in a different context, if I hadn’t told her it was a friendship bracelet.

“You know what Richie? You were the closest person to make me feel something.” She smiled. “Thanks for being the brother I never had.” Well, shit. She called me a brother.

“Your like the sister I’ve never had,” I smiled back. We stared at each other for a while, and it looked like (Y/N) was thinking about something.

“Maybe that can be our thing,” she gestured between us. I tilted my head in confusion. “What do you mean?” I asked.

“We can be brother and sister. Not literally, but we can call each other that!” She suggested, in return I fake smiled at her. “Yea, I’d like that.” I really fucked up. Not only did I chicken out, but I also got weirdly deeper in the friend zone. I can’t tell her now, but my problem is when will I tell her again. When I’m close to death? She’s the only person who knows how to get to me, the only person who knows how to shut me up. Mainly because I couldn’t stop staring at her. She’s just so pretty, confidence basically radiates off her. I think she’s of more extreme version of me, which makes her amazing. Then there’s also the way she gives me butterflies when-

“Richie! You’re staring again!” (Y/N) snapped her fingers in my face, trying to get me to snap out of my trance. 

“Heh, sorry,” I chuckled nervously. She smiled and shook her head. “We need to fix your staring problem.” She snorted.

“I know how to fix it,” I muttered. 

“What?”

“Nothing!” 

“You’re a weird kid,” She smiled. “Brotha.”

“Right back at ya, sista.” I smiled back. That’s all we were brother and sister.

That’s it.


	9. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual happiness, lmao.

(Richie’s POV)  
“She’s not coming!” I yelled.

“Rich, (Y/N) might come, but you can’t sit on your ass if she doesn’t,” Eddie rolled his eyes. Everyone was supposed to be here by 2:00, and everyone was. Except for (Y/N) and Beverly, and let’s just say freaking out was an understatement for what I was doing.

“I lost my sista!” The nickname caused everyone else to laugh, but I didn’t find it funny.

“Laugh it up assholes!” I clapped sarcastically. “You know what I don’t care! Let’s see who’s jumping first.” My whole world does not revolve around (Y/N).

We decided to play loogey. Mine obviously went the farthest, but Eddie hadn’t went yet. When finally did it landed on a rock one feet ahead of him.

“I win!” Eddie triumphed.

“Are you kidding me? It went one centimetre!” I put my hand on my hip.

“Did you see my loogey? It’s all about mass, mine was full and green and shit!”

“Mass? What is mass? It’s about distance!”

“What is distanc-“ we continued to bicker like this before someone else spoke up.

“Are you fuckers going to jump, or do I have to show you all up again?” It was (Y/N)!

“You showed up?” I smiled.

“No shit I showed up! I’m not a ghost.” She crossed her arms.

“So, you forgive me now right?”

“Not yet.” She had a mischievous smile on her face. Then he started to undress right in front of me, leaving her in only a bra and underwear. Wow, she had a really nice body. The last time I saw her that exposed was last year at the quarry. I could not stop staring at her, it was uncontrollable. Then she did the unexpected. 

She pushed me off the cliff. 

I didn’t notice I was falling until I hit the water.

“Asshole!” I yelled, as I saw her jumping down the cliff with Beverly. 

“I forgive you now,” she swam towards me. And she hugged me, my stomach fluttered when she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then she kissed my cheek, but swam away before I could respond. Man, I really like her. Why can’t I just tell her! I need to fix my fucking game. 

I noticed I was away from the action, and the group was playing chicken fight. And (Y/N) didn’t have a partner. When opportunity rises, fucking take it! I swam towards her.

“What do you say sista? Wanna be my partner?” I asked.

“We haven’t been defeated since!” She smiled. I loved her smile, it made my cheeks heat up.

“You moved here last year, dipshit.” I titled my head.

“Don’t ruin the moment, asshole. Ever since I moved here we won, even if it was that one time.” She winked.

“Whatever!” I gave up. I dunked below the water, so she could get on my shoulders. When she finally got on we went to the group. We were against Beverly and Bill, with Beverly on Bill’s shoulders. 

“Your guh-going d-down Tozier,” Bill snarled.

“Yea, on your mom,” I smirked.

“Stan call it already! I’m built up in anticipation!” (Y/N) called out.

“Three. Two. One. FIGHT!” Stan shouted.

(Y/N) immediately started pushing Beverly off, only for Bill to pull her back up again. It looked like she knew Beverly’s weak spots, because she finally managed to distract Bev by tickling her, and pushing her off Bill. Sending her splashing into the water.

“Whoo!” (Y/N) yelled. “We remained undefeated brotha!” She gave a high five, which I declined and gave her hug. Then she hugged back. I felt like the luckiest thirteen year old ever.  
__________  
(Y/N) POV

Beverly and I decided to sunbathe, so we could dry off quicker. What a horrible idea. I need to make a note to myself: Don’t sunbathe half naked in front of a bunch of prepubescent pre-teen boys. I could practically feel them looking at us, but one thought went through my mind. 

Was Richie staring? Is he staring at me or Beverly? Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous? I don’t like him like that, he’s like my brother. That’s why I call him my brother, incest isn’t okay kids! I grew annoyed thinking of ways to get them to stop staring.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” I called out. I heard shuffles, and looked to see the boys trying to preoccupy themselves with something other than me and Bev’s body.

I looked up and saw Richie shuffling through Ben’s bag. He took out some files, I assumed he had collected from his Derry research.

“News flash, Ben! School’s out for the summa!” Richie said in an awful accent. He then proceeded to take out a post card.

“What’s this?” He asked, grinning.

“Nothing!” Ben quickly took the card from him, and shoved it in his bag. I noticed Bev look up in curiosity as to what they were talking about. Richie, again took out more files and scanned them in interest.

“What’s with the history project?” Eddie blurted out. Richie passed around the files to the rest of the boys.

“Before I started hanging with you guys, I didn’t have any friends. So, I spent my time at the library,” Ben shrugged.

“You went to the library? On purpose?” Richie chuckled.

“Some people actually want to learn things, dickwad.” I said, getting up and walking towards the rocks.

“Let me see!” Bev also got up, and next to Bill. I saw a blush creep up on Bill’s cheeks as she sat next to him. 

“Yuh-yuh-your hair,” Bill stuttered more than usual.

“Your hair is beautiful, Beverly,” Ben cut in. 

“Oh..., um thanks.” Bev instinctively touched her hair. 

“Derry’s not like any town not like any town I’ve seen before,” Ben continued with his knowledge on Derry. “People die six times the national average, and that’s just adults. Kids are worse. Way, way worse.” He spoke grimly. An unsettling feeling fell upon the group. I personally didn’t find this scary, I found it morbidly interesting.

“I have more of this stuff at my house if you want to see?” Ben looked around. Everyone nodded in confirmation, except Eddie who was shaking his head furiously.

“C’mon Eds, it’ll be fun!” I helped him off the floor, and patted him on the shoulder. It thankfully made him relax.

A little.

We eventually put our clothes back on and rode off to Ben’s house.


	10. Are You Nervous?

(Y/N) POV  
“What do you think Benny boy has in his home, brotha?” I asked Richie, as we rode to his house.

“I don’t know?” He shrugged. What the hell?

“Trashmouth Tozier has nothing to say?” I smirked at him. He’s never been this way before. Then I remembered.

“Is that girl your crushing on, on your mind?” I smirked. I’ve decided that I do not like Richie, it just felt too weird to me. Even though I’ve been starting to have weird feelings around him, and I’ve noticed how cute he looks when he scrunches his nose, or how nice of a smile he has.

BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!

I don’t like him, so teasing him about the girl he likes was the only way for me to cope with that.

“I guess she’s on my mind, sometimes,” he said. (More like every time). I was very curious to find out who this lucky girl was. Not because I was jealous, but because Richie liked her. Not because I want to be her! Holy fuck, this is complicated.

“When are you going to tell me who she is?” I asked.

“When... when Eddie’s mom stops trying to hit on me.” He shouted, loud enough for Eddie to hear.

“Shut up, Richie!” I heard Eddie shout back. We finally arrived at Ben’s house. It was a standard looking home, nothing too special. Better than my house. Ben quickly got off his bike and ran inside the house and upstairs to his room. I guess it made sense, because he wasn’t expecting guests at his house.

We walked into his room, and I literally gasped out loud. His walls were covered in missing posters, newspapers, old black and white pictures. It looked like a crime scene.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Ben spoke proudly.

“No! Nothing cool at all.” Richie dismissed. “Oh that looks pretty co-, not it isn’t,” he pointed to a picture, that I actually found pretty interesting.

I walked over to Stan who didn’t seem interested in anything, he was looking down at his shoes.

“You okay, Stan the Man?” I asked. He chuckled at the nickname I gave him. But then his smile faltered.

“Can I talk to you about something after this?” He asked, with sad eyes. I nodded and walked away from him, when he started to examine the wall. I joined back into the conversation.

“-they went missing without a trace,” Ben finished his sentence.

“The entire camp?” Eddie whined.

“Some people said there was an Indian attack, but there was no evidence. Just a trial of bloody clothes that lead to the Well house.

“We could get on Derry’s Unsolved Mysterious,” Richie grabbed my shoulders. I shrugged him off and went to Bill, who seemed to be looking at projector pictures.

“Where is the Well house?” Bill asked.

“Somewhere in town I guess, why?” Ben shrugged.

“No reason,” he muttered. I could tell something was bugging him, and I decided I’d press him about it later.

“It’s getting late, we should go,” Eddie spoke up. Everyone nodded and went out of Ben’s room out to the front entrance. Stan just told me to follow him.  
_______

We arrived at his house, and he led me into his room.

“So, what’s this about, Uris?” I sat on the edge of his bed.

“Can you help me with my speech?” He asked, fiddling with his fingers. I let out a sigh of relief.

“Jeez Stan! I thought you were going to say your dad died! Of course I’ll help you. Why were you scared about that?” I titled my head in confusion. I thought I was going to get really terrible news.

“It’s because I’d thought you react like Richie or Eddie or Bill if I told you I needed help. I didn’t want to show them how nervous I was.” He murmured. I found that kind of sad. Was his self esteem really that low?

“The boys may be assholes, but they’re our assholes!” I got up and threw my arm around him, making him chuckle.

“Thanks (Y/N).” He smiled. I smiled back. Geez, what would these losers do without me?

“Now toughen up my good friend, and read me your speech,” I said, over dramatically.   
________  
After some tweaks and advice about public speaking, I left Stan’s house and rode to my own.

It was quiet like usual, and my uncle was sleeping in his room. I was about to go to bed until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Bev covered head to toe in a red substance.

“Geez Bev, did Eddie’s mother visit you?” My mouth hanged open. I later realized this comment was a bad idea when she started crying. Being a person who didn’t give a shit, pulled Bev closed to me and hugged her. I didn’t care that this substance was getting on my clothes. When I smelt it, I noticed it had an irony smell to it. Then I realized what it was.

It was blood.


	11. A Bloody Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and (Y/N) spend some alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I just hit 300 reads, and I’m freaking out. It’s really hard to restrain myself from adding more chapters, because I love this story. BUT I MUST. Why? Simply for suspense purposes. Enjoy the chapter, fellas

(Y/N) POV  
I let Bev use my bathroom and followed her to get to her apartment room, since she was too scared to go inside her home alone. 

Then she told me to follow her down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. I saw tints of red through the cracks of the doorway. We slowly approached the door, and I opened it slowly. Holy shit! 

Every crack, crease, wall, etc. was covered in blood. “I was right, it does look like Eddie’s mom visited you on Halloween,” I gasped.

“So, you can see it?” She asked. I turned to her dumbfounded.

“You have to fucking high to miss this!” I gestured around the bathroom. 

“My dad couldn’t see it, though.” She mumbled. Her dad really made me want to shove my hand up his ass. 

“Let’s call the others,” I suggested. She nodded in agreement.  
______  
I stayed with Bev for the night, and called the others on her phone, and called the first person who came to mind. Richie. Why? I don’t know! Fucking whatever. I called him and told him to get the others urgently.  
_______  
Bev and I waited on the fire escape, waiting for the boys to come. I started playing with the FRIENDSHIP bracelet Richie gave me. Why? Because I know it means we are just friends, nothing more. I heard the ungodly shrieks of the boys from outside, which alerted me and Bev to join them outside.

(RICHIE’S POV)  
“I don’t know why, she just said to meet us here, and she sounded urgent,” I was explaining to the boys why (Y/N) asked us to meet us here. I immediately felt worry, since (Y/N) sounded pretty worried. If it had something to do with her uncle, then I’m throwing him off the building.

We finally arrived at the apartment, and I saw Beverly and (Y/N) sitting on the fire escape. Man, did she look cool. The way her hair flowed in the wind, the sun perfectly shining on her-

“Could you assholes have taken any longer?” She shouted. That’s the (Y/N) I know.

“We need to show you something.” Beverly fidgeted nervously.

“More than what we saw at the quarry?” I joked. Eddie obviously didn’t take it as a joke, and told me to shut up.

“My dad would kill me if he knew I had boys in the apartment,” Beverly stuck her hands in her pocket.

“R-Richie stay out here, wuh-wuh- we’ll go inside.” Bill insisted.

“Woah, woah! You’re going to leave out here alone?” I protested. I looked to (Y/N) in hopes that she would stay with me. She took notice of this and groaned out loud.

“I hate the telepathic connection we have, brotha,” she sighed. Before she came downstairs, Beverly whispered something in her ear making her cheeks turn red. Were they talking about me? She went down the stairs to join me where I was sitting.

“What do we do if her dad comes back?” (Y/N) crossed her arms.

“Do what you guys always do, start talking!” Stan shouted out. (Y/N) flipped him off, when I shouted “it is a gift!”

We both slumped to the floor in anticipation for the rest to come back out. (Y/N) stared out into a distance, and I just stared at her. How can one person be so pretty? The way her eyes glimmered in the sunlight. Her expressions showed that she really didn’t care about anything, which made her look like a badass. It seemed she took notice of my staring.

“Hey Rich, is there something on my face?” She turned to me.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Why are you so interested in my face?” She tilted her head.

“I just dozed off, I guess.” My voice trailed off. She smiled, and shook her head.

“You know we said the same thing when we first met?” She smirked. “I was kind of convinced that you liked me. Crazy right? Your like my brother to me now.”

My heart kind of sunk when she said that. She only thought of me as a brother. Maybe I should tell her right now? It’s just the two of us here now.

“Hey (Y/N)?” I called, which caught her attention. “Can I tell you something?” She nodded.

Say it.

 

Just say it!

 

“What did you see in there?” I asked. Nice going, scaredy cat. Her expression changed from kind of excited to a gloomy one. Did she want me to tell her that I liked her?

“Her bathroom was covered in blood,” she said. Covered in blood?

“Are you shitting me right now? Blood?” I said.

“You don’t have to believe Rich, I know was I saw,” she grabbed my hand. SHE GRABBED MY HAND! But she quickly pulled away, realizing what she had done.

“Sorry,” she muttered.

“It’s okay,” I smiled. We stared at each other for a good ten seconds. Should I kiss her? There’s no one around, and it doesn’t look like she’s turning away. I started leaning in, but before anything could happen the door of the apartment. We immediately moved away from each other.

“Did you clean the whole fucking house? What took you so long?”  
(Y/N) immediately got up and walked away from me.

“Sorry, we decided to clean the bathroom.” Beverly crossed her arms. (Y/N) went to go hug Beverly, and whispered something in her ear. It was inaudible to me, so I couldn’t hear it.  
________  
(Y/N) POV  
“You almost kissed!” Bev whisper shouted. Me and her stayed behind the group so they couldn’t hear it. 

“I don’t know!” I threw my hands up in defeat, then I realized my bike fell when I did that. “I saw him lean in.” I said, as I tried to pick up my bike

“I told you not to make out, before I left.” she grinned, which compelled me to flip her off.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I do like him.” I muttered. Beverly squealed, and began to shake me. 

“Please don’t make a big deal out of this, I haven’t felt something like this. I don’t like it all, either.” I groaned, knowing this is very new for me. I didn’t like feeling this way, I felt weak and vulnerable. I don’t do that kind of stuff.

“Fine, because I am your friend, I will respect your wishes.” Beverly smiled at me, which made me smile back. We joined the boys, once we were done with our conversation.

“-she didn’t i-imagine it I saw suh-something too,” Bill continued.

“You saw blood too?” Stan questioned.

“Nuh-not blood, I suh-saw Georgie,” he responded. Georgie’s name caught my attention.

“You found Georgie?” A glimmer of hope was shown with my eyes.

“No, it wuh-wasn’t real. I-I-it felt real, b-but there was-“

“A clown,” Eddie cut in. “Yea, I saw it too.” Everyone looked to Stan who just nodded, which confirmed he saw something too. A clown? Why would they see a clown?

“Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I’m not seeing this shit?” Richie cut in. “(Y/N) have you seen anything?” Everyone turned to me.

“I saw the blood, but I thought that was just there.” I shrugged. I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary. Well, as ordinary as this town could be. “But I swear I’m still a virgin,” I joked. Everyone rolled their eyes at my comment. I turned around an notice a car.

“Oh shit, that’s Belch Higgins car, we should probably go.” Eddie said.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed the homeschooled kid’s bike lying in the ground.

“Isn’t that Mike’s bike?” I pointed towards it.

“We have to help him!” Bev dropped her bike, and over to where the abandoned vehicles were.

“We do?” Richie questioned.

“Yes!” I said, matter-of-factly. We all dropped our bikes, and ran after Bev.


	12. A New Member

(Y/N) POV  
I ran to where Beverly was, who had just thrown a rock at Henry Bowers face.

“Nice throw!” I complimented.

“Thanks.” She said, dismissively. The rest of the boys joined us, and Mike struggled to get to our side of the stream. I instinctively went to help him up. 

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

“I’m fine, now.” He smiled at me. My attention went towards Henry after I helped Mike. “You’re really pushing my fucking buttons, Bowers!” I yelled.

“You losers are trying to hard. She’ll do you, all you have to do is ask. Like I did,” Henry said, and grabbed his crotch area. I looked at him in disgust.

“I see you’ve found a new guy to fuck (Y/N), the offer to come to my house still stands.” He smirked. I heard a yell coming from both Ben and Richie. They both threw a rock the bullies simultaneously. Ben’s rock hit Henry’s face, while Richie’s hit Belch’s stomach.

The rest of us picked up rocks, while I smiled behind me at Richie for sticking up for me. I mouthed “thank you”, and he mouthed “your welcome”. He proceeded to yell:

“ROCK WAR!” He said before getting hit in the face with a rock. The whole thing was madness, I kept dodging rocks coming my way. I also had to make sure my accuracy was good. Bev and Eddie went closer to the stream to get better shots. Everything went in slow motion.

“FUCK YOU BITCH!” I heard Belch scream at Bev. The rock she threw landed right at Belch’s face. I laughed out loud and threw another one at Victor’s arm. He dropped the rock in his hand, and flipped me off.

“GO TO HELL, DICKWAD!” I yelled as I aimed a rock right at his middle finger. It was obvious we had an advantage because of our numbers. Most of my other hits were focused on Henry. Each hit meant something. One for me. One for Bev. One for the losers. One for those stupid rumours. And one for pure anger. The rest of Henry’s goons ran away, leaving Henry on the ground. We won. Everyone started to walk away except for Richie and I.

“Go blow your dad!” He shouted.

“Mullet wearing asshole!” I continued. We both flipped him off and walked away. Richie and I caught up to the group laughing out loud.

“Nice throws, sista.” He smiled.

“Nice dodges, brotha.” I smiled back. 

We looked at each other for a while, as our laughter died down. It’s happening again. Is he going to try again? I’m pretty sure I was imagining it last time. There’s no way, he doesn’t like me like that. I immediately broke away from our staring contest to go check if Mike was okay. I could still feel Richie looking at me.

“Hey Mike! You good?” I called out to him.

“Yea, I’m fine. You guys really didn’t need to do that, he’ll be after you too now.” Mike frowned.

“Who Bowers? No no no he’s always after us,” Eddie dismissed.

“I guess that’s o-one thing wuh-we have in common,” Bill cut in.

“Yeah homeschool! Welcome to the losers club!” Richie shouted.   
_____  
We all eventually decided to go our separate ways. Richie and I were just constantly telling bad jokes that the group would laugh at. I swear I heard Mike say “Are they together?” We don’t even look like a couple! Do we? I mean, I wouldn’t mind? Wait a minute, yes I would! Feelings are complicated. Any fucking way, as we were riding back, I noticed Bill wasn’t talking as much as usual. Once everyone left, I decided to talk to him.

“Hey Bill? You seemed out of it when we were talking. Are you okay?” I asked, once everyone was gone.

“Can I ask you something?” He muttered, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Yea, sure.” I nodded. “Holy fuck, how serious is this?”

“Do you think Georgie is dead?”

I was not expecting that. I really didn’t know how to answer this question. He’s been missing for more than a month now, and there’s been no sign of him. But I couldn’t tell Bill that, plus apart of me hoped he was alive.

“I don’t know if he’s alive, but I don’t think he’s dead either. A month is a really long time, but I think he’s a smart kid. We’ll find him, and I hope we will find him in a state where we can take him home.” I smiled, which caused him to smile back. 

“Thanks (Y/N). Remember we have the Fourth of July parade tomorrow.” He started walking back to his house.

“Wow! The adults have come up with something to distract people from our shitty situation. What fun!” I said sarcastically, causing Bill to chuckle.

“Bye (Y/N)!” 

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. I’m really sorry about the next chapter, tomorrow. It’s not very happy.


	13. The House on Neibolt Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. That’s all I have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter contains physical abuse, so if you’d like you can skip it.

I finally got home and found my uncle, standing by the counter as if he was waiting for me.

“Where have you been?” He asked.

“It’s summer, I like to go to and hang out with Beverly,” I shrugged. It was very hard to keep the secret that I hung out with the losers.

“Do you think I’m dumb?” He growled. I shook my head. “Then why are you lying to me?”

“Why would I lie to y-“ My sentence was cut off when his fist attracted my cheek. I stumbled to the ground.

“You think I’m an idiot?!” He shouted, and proceeded to kick in me in my stomach. It knocked the air out of me. He dug his nails into my chin, making me look up at him. I swear I could feel something pouring from those spots.

“I know you hang out with those loser boys, I saw you with them!” He grabbed my hair and slammed me on the wall. If I didn’t stop him, I knew he would have the capability to kill me. I put my hands up in defence.

“THEY NEEDED DIRECTIONS!” I shouted, which stopped my uncle in his tracks. I began to speak again. “They forgot where something was and I showed them, that’s it!” My uncle stared at me for a while, and grunted.

“Go to your room,” He growled. “If you leave this house without my permission tomorrow, you won’t be able to make it out the door.” I ran to my room and shut the door. My blood boiled with anger, nothing but anger. Anger for my uncle, for myself, for everything. I had to let it happen, if he found out I hung out with the boys he’d kill them. I’m not joking. No one was watching, so I let it out.

I cried.  
___________  
“I’m really sorry Bill, I can’t go,” I whimpered over the phone.

“It’s okay, I-I-I get it,” he said. “We’ll fill you in on information if you want?”

“Yea, Thanks.” 

“Bye, (Y/N).”

“Bye.” I hung up the phone, and went to room thinking about what I could do. I decided to work on the summer project that was due, since I had nothing better to do. I also decided to clean the cuts on my face where my uncle had dug his nails into.

*An hour later*

“(Y/N)!” My uncle called from outside the room. As I was about to walk out I looked in the mirror, and noticed was a bruise on my cheek where he had struck me. I lifted up my shirt and saw my stomach was a shade of purple and blue. I frowned at my reflection and walked out the door.

“I need you to get something for me.” He said, while reading the newspaper. His voice was calm, which made me mad considering he beat me up an hour ago.

“What do you need?” I answered weakly.

“I need you to get me cigarettes, and I’m not giving you money so do that thing you do to get it for free.” He responded.

“Anything else?” 

“No, now leave.” He pointed to the door. I quickly walked out of the room, desperate to get away from him. I got in my bike and made my way to the pharmacy. I wonder what the losers were? Bill told me after the parade they would go to his place. Being the rebel I am, decided to go there for a while.

When I got there I noticed the garage door was wide open, and it looked like people were attacked in there. Boxes were scattered across the room, the projector was lying on the floor, and the slides were all on the floor too. What the fuck happened in here? I noticed the projector was still on. There was a picture of the Denborough family in front of a church it seemed. Bill’s mom’s face couldn’t be seen. I lifted the projector back up because it was at weird angle. 

Their family looked.... happy. My face lit up when I saw Georgie with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. In return it made me smile. But my family was.....gone. I touched my cheek and noticed tears running down my face. I didn’t even notice. This was something I could never have, I had to accept that. Sometimes I feel bad, because I don’t miss my parents. But I can’t blame myself, I didn’t know them. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.

I remembered the job my uncle had for me, if I took to long he’d get suspicious. I quickly left the garage and made my way back to the road. I decided not to look for the losers, since I knew I would get carried away.   
________  
After getting the cigarettes for my uncle, I made the bold decision to ride around for a little. I was riding when I noticed the Neibolt Street. I remembered that spooky house there, but I’ve never actually checked it out. Once I got there, I saw bikes outside.

The losers bikes.

Why the hell did they want to go in there? Then I heard a scream come from inside the house, and the one scream turned into multiple. I took a pole and snapped it in half, sensing they were in some kind of danger. I ran inside to see what was happening, but someone was blocking my way. It had orangey-red hair, and white suit that resembled a clown outfit.

The clown.

The screaming was still apparent, which must’ve been coming from the losers. I didn’t think twice, and aimed one of the poles at him. It speared right through the left side of it’s head. IT seemed to already have a pole in the side of its head. The clown turned around, looking at me. Its face was contorted, but IT wasn’t dead. Then IT bowed, and went into a door and waved goodbye. Once it looked like the thing was gone, I ran deeper into the house into the kitchen. What I saw was not pleasant.

Bill was nowhere to be seen, Ben was on the ground, bleeding profusely, Eddie looked terrified and his arm was facing the wrong way, while Beverly and Richie were trying to calm him down. Stan and Mike were in the corner trying to help Ben. 

It was a shitshow.

“What the fuck happened here?” I shouted at no one in particular. Everyone screamed (Y/N) in unison.

“Where’s Bill?” I asked. Right on cue, Bill came out of the room where the clown went into.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” I screamed. 

“The clown attacked us! It scratched Ben, and broke Eddie’s arm.” Beverly explained, still shaken up about what just happened. “Then it left when you threw that spear in its head.” She stopped, noticing my appearance. 

“Your uncle did this?” She clenched her fists. I grabbed her hand, calming her down. 

“We’ll talk about it later. Can we just focus on this right now?” I whispered. She nodded in response, knowing this was a cautious topic. We focused our attention back to the group.

Richie was trying to calm down Eddie, telling him he would snap his arm back into place. Eddie responded with “DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Richie ignored what he said, and snapped it back. I don’t think it made it less broken though. Bill and Richie helped Eddie up, while Stan and Mike helped Ben. We all got out of the house, and ran to our bikes.  
_________

“M-mrs. K, we were a-attacked!” Bill tried to explain. We got Eddie to his house, and his mother wasn’t very happy to see the state he was in.

“No! Don’t try and blame anyone else!” She pointed towards us. She dragged Eddie into the car, which looked like it hurt more than the arm break did. She was opening the door when she dropped her keys. 

“Here, let me get that for y-“ Beverly tried to help, but was cut off.

“No! Oh Ms. Marsh, I know all about you. I don’t want a filthy girl like you touching my son.” She had an evil smirk on face, it looked like she was deliberately trying to hurt her. She just stared blankly back at her.

“Mrs. K, I think that’s out of l-“ I tried to cut in.

“You think I don’t know about you either!” She pointed at me. “Don’t come near my son, or else.” She went around to the drivers side of the car. “Eddie is done with you! You hear me? Done!” She said before getting into the car. I looked over to Eddie in the back seat, he was crying. The worst part was I didn’t know if he was crying about the arm or his friends. They drove off.

“I suh-saw the well, n-next time we’ll be better p-prepared,” Bill spoke up. I didn’t know what we were facing, but I knew they were unprepared when they went inside the house. If there was a chance that we could find Georgie and stop this whatever, I didn’t want to stop now. 

“No!” Stan cut in. “No next time Bill, you’re insane!”

“Why?” Bev said. “We know things other people don’t!”

“Eddie was almost killed! And look at this motherfucker! He’s a leaking hamburger helper,” Richie pointed to Ben.

“But we can’t give up, Ben you said it yourself! It comes every twenty seven years.” Bev was desperately trying to change their minds.

“Fine! I’ll be forty and far away from here!” Ben shouted. “I thought you said you wanted to get out of this town?”

“Because I want to run towards something, not away!” Bev crossed her arms. Everything was really overwhelming for me. It comes every twenty seven years? How? Why? I had so many questions, but it hurt my friends. So stopping IT was the only thing on my mind.

“I’m sorry? Who invited Molly Wringwald into the group?” Richie gestured to Bev, who flipped him off. “(Y/N), you have to agree with me on this!” Everyone looked to me.

“I don’t think we should stop, if we are this close to stopping this and hopefully finding Georgie then we should keep going.” I explained. I saw Bev and Bill smile at me, thankful I sided with them. Richie’s expression was the completely different. 

“Are you kidding me? Let’s face facts! Real world, Georgie is dead. Move on,” Richie said. I could not believe what he was saying, and in front of Bill. He started to walk away, until Bill blocked his way.

“T-t-take it back, you’re scared. Wuh-we all are, b-but take it back!” He yelled. 

“You can’t save him, but you can save yourself.” Richie responded, but Bill shoved him backwards. Richie proceeded to shove him back. Then Bill punched him. 

“Guys, this really stupid!” I tried to reason with them.

“You’re such a loser, all of you are losers! Fuck off!” Richie shouted. Ben and Stan were holding Richie back, while Mike held back Bill.

“Guys this is what it wants!” Bev cut in, trying to reason with them. “IT wants to divide us. We saw IT together, that’s why were alive!”

“Yea? Well, I intend to keep that way!” Richie shrugged off Ben and Stan, and walked off to his bike. Stan and Ben followed suit. Bev and I were trying to change their mind, then Mike started to leave.

“C’mon Mike,” I reached out to him.

“My uncle said I was an outsider, I think I should keep it that way,” he walked off. 

“(Y/N), are you coming?” Richie called out. Did he really think I would change my mind? I walked up to him.

“Richie, seriously we are this close to finding what happened? And what you said about Georgie was crossing the line.” I crossed my arms.

“You didn’t see what I saw!” He shouted at me. “You don’t know what it can do!”

“Then tell me!” I responded.

“You know this is a stupid idea?”

“I’m a stupid person, but making someone else happy makes me happy. And if we can find Georgie in whatever state, then Bill can finally have closure. You know I would like to be happy considering what happens at my house.” I explained.

“This isn’t something you can just dive head first into!” He shouted.

“That’s why I need you to help me!” I pleaded. Why are both of us so stubborn?

“Why can’t you trust me?” He asked.

“Why can’t you trust me?” I retorted. “And it’s kind of hard for me to trust you when you don’t tell me everything!”

“What do you mean?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Tell me the girl you like Richie.” I crossed my arms. He stayed silent.

“You know I can’t do that,” he muttered.

“Then you can’t expect me to trust you!” I shouted. “Can’t you look at this from my point of view? Don’t you care that we could finally do something for someone else?”

“I’m trying to look at this from a logical point of view! And yours isn’t it!” He said.

“There is no logical point of view! If we stop, than IT doesn’t. IT will keep taking more kids. What happens if one of us goes missing? What happens if you go missing? What will you do if I go missing?” Our voices grew louder as the argument heated up.

“YOU KNOW WHAT?!” He snapped. “I DON’T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU ANYMORE! MAYBE IF WE LET IT GET YOU, THEN YOU CAN GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD THAT THIS IS DANGEROUS! YOU ACT ALL TOUGH, BUT YOU’RE REALLY JUST A SAD, SCARED, FAKE LITTLE GIRL. YOU’RE KNOWS THIS TOO, AND THAT’S QHY HE BEATS YOU! HE GAVE YOU THOSE, DIDN’T HE?” He pointed to the bruise on my cheek. “I KNOW YOU’RE TERRIFIED, I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!” He shouted. His expression softened, which meant he realized what he just said. I stayed silent. 

He really just said that, didn’t he? My blood boiled with anger and disappointment. My best friend just said he didn’t care about me. He easily shouted out loud what happens with my uncle. He’s made it very clear that he doesn’t trust me. And before all of this, I was trying to figure out if I liked him more than a friend. What an idiot I am. I knew liking someone made you weak. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I took off the friendship bracelet he gave me. “Well, if you believe that then I don’t need this anymore.” I barely whispered, and gave it to him. He isn’t my friend anymore, he isn’t anything to me anymore. 

“Just go, Richie,” I wiped away the tears that were falling and walked towards Bill and Bev, who just stood there watching the whole thing.

“Wait, (Y/N)!” Richie called out. I really didn’t want to hear what he wanted to say.

“Go, Richie!” I snapped. “Go away, and don’t come near me!” He stayed silent, then hesitantly rode away. I didn’t want to look back, so I just broke down. Bev ran up to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N),” she whispered. I felt another set of arms wrap around Bev and I. It was Bill. There was just us three now. Everyone left.

“I want to stop that clown. That’s the only thing on my mind.” I whispered. I could feel them nodding. We ended our group hug, and decided to investigate more about it. We walked Bill back to his house, and me and Bev went home.

Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter. HAPPY NEW YEARS. Almost. I’m sorry I had to post a sad chapter, and it does get better the next chapter either.


	14. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope your 2018 is filled with happiness and joy.

(Y/N POV)  
I went home in silence, replaying everything that had happened today. My uncle almost found out I hanged out with the losers, I stabbed a demon clown in the head, I lost more than half of my friends, and my best friend just ruined one of my favourite relationships.

Well shit.

I walked through the front door of my home and threw my uncle the cigarettes he wanted, as he sat on the couch.

“What took you so long?” He asked.

“Mr. Keene is hard to distract,” I shrugged. I walked towards my room. “I’m going to sleep now,” I called out to him. He huffed in response, not caring what I did. I closed the door and fell onto my bed. Everything was just fucked up. There’s no losers club anymore and no one is going to talk to each other anymore. This all felt like a bad dream and I desperately wanted to escape it. And Richie. My blood boiled when I thought of him. He’s a childish, stupid, piece of shit person who I did not want to be associated with. But when I gave him the bracelet, I felt like a piece of me left my body. This was too much for me. All of this was too much for me. I decided to put my thoughts aside, so I cuddled into my bed. I just want this day to be over. I closed my eyes trying to drift away.

Then I heard a creak that indicated the door was opening.

Footsteps became louder as the person walked closer to me. I felt a rush of air open from the bottom of the blanket. A hand stroked up and down my leg. 

It was happening again.

“Hello Mary.” I heard the sound of my uncle’s voice talking softly. I wanted to jump up and run away, but being hurt for the third time today wasn’t something I wanted to happen. 

“Your daughter has been very disrespectful,” He cooed. “She gets it from her father.” My eyes stayed closed. I wouldn’t dare open them.

“I just have one question, Mary.” He stopped caressing my leg and gripped my ankle. “Why would you choose my brother?” The grip on my ankle became tighter.

“It’s rubbing off on your daughter. I suspect she goes around with boys, if you know what I mean.”

Tighter.

“If you didn’t have her, I wouldn’t have to take care of her.”

Tighter.

“Maybe, you wouldn’t have died.” He finally let go. My ankle felt like fire, and I’m pretty sure it was bruised now. This was probably the second time he tried to talk to my mother. It was disgusting and I internally gagged when he brought her up in any sense. Hearing about how my mother should’ve chose my uncle was hilarious. My mother would never want to be with him. No one did. Probably why he takes it out on me. I tuned out his words, but I couldn’t ignore the touches I received in places I’d rather not be touched. He finally got up and left.

“I’ll talk to you again Mary.” My uncle said before leaving. When he closed the door, I immediately got up and started rubbing my body. In hopes all the touches would miraculously go away. Tears were falling down my face once again. Why couldn’t I just stop crying? I got out of bed, and took a sticky note. I took my pen and wrote a note telling Bev to meet me on the roof. 

_______

I waited in anticipation for my friend to come, as I sat on the edge of the roof. I heard footsteps indicating she was close.

“Are we here to talk about today?” Bev asked, sitting down next to me. 

“Do you have a cigarette?” I ignored her question. She sighed in response.

“You don’t smoke.” She raised an eyebrow. I scoffed in response.

“A girl can’t try new things?” I shrugged. A silence fell upon us. I looked to Bev, who looked like she was thinking about something.

“This isn’t about Neibolt, is it?” She asked. I shook my head, staying silent. “It happened again?” She continued. No words seemed to come out of my mouth, so I just nodded. 

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N)” her voice cracked. She put her arm around me and brought closer to her for comfort. 

“It’s just-“ I finally spoke up. “Everything that happened today, a-and now this?-a-and there’s this....clown, and- I don’t know what t-to do-“ I rambled. Bev quietly shushed me as I began to break down. I looked up to her.

“Is what Richie said true?” I asked. Bev shook her head, trying to reassure me what he said was false.

“Richie is just a trashmouth. If he meant what he said, he doesn’t know you.” She said, boldly. “(Y/N) you are one of the most strongest, bravest, fearless people I know.” I snorted in response.

“Who’s another person like that?” I smiled weakly. 

“Me,” she joked. I smiled stronger in response. We both stared off into a distance, as the wind blew softly at our faces.

“Maybe we should run away,” I whispered. “Get away from all of this. Forget about this clown, this town. Richie.” My voice got quieter when I mentioned him.

“You’re really mad at him aren’t you?”

“Give me a reason not to be?” I scoffed. “I can’t believe I actually liked him. At least you have Bill.” I saw a blush creep up in her cheeks.

“I don’t like B-“ I cut her off.

“Deny it all you want Bev. You can’t hide from me.” I smirked.

“This isn’t about me.” She said awkwardly. “Instead we could make a plan to blow your uncle into space.”

“We could put your father in there too. We’ll get a telescope and watch them both suffocate to death.” I said sarcastically.

“Count me out on watching them suffocate.” She snorted. We stayed silent until we broke out in laughter. It died down as a thought looked like it went to Bev’s head.

“Are you sure you want to go back in there? You could sleepover?” She suggested.

“It’s ok Bev. He usually doesn’t do it twice in one night.” I shrugged, getting up. She nodded in response, but a hint of worry was shown on her face. I took notice of this, and placed her hands in mine.

“Bev, I’ll be fine. If it happens, I’ll be sure to smash his head in.” I smiled sadly.

“Can I join you?” She smirked, causing me to chuckle.

“Sure, we’ll meet up at 2:00 am in the living room.” I planned sarcastically.

“My schedule is free,” she checked off an imaginary list. I smiled, shaking my head at the silliness of my friend. I hugged her tightly.

“Thanks for putting up with my bullshit.” I buried my head in her shoulder. 

“I put up with your bullshit for free.” I could feel her smiling. It was the same thing we said vice versa a couple days ago. I pulled apart from her quickly.

“That’s my line!” I pretended to be offended.

“Deal with it, (L/N).” She grinned, making us both laugh out loud.

What would I do without her? I smiled to myself as I walked towards my home. As I made my way into my room through my window, I kept thinking about all the other losers. I guess it does make sense that they wouldn’t want to do something like this. Every bone in my body want to just check on them. So, I decided I would.   
______  
*One Week Later*  
I had refused to go out with Bev and Bill who planned to go to the ice cream parlour. This was simply because I had other plans today. I had told Bev and Bill that if they saw a certain someone, to say that I didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. Which was a lie, because I planned to talk to basically everyone.


	15. The Losers: Disbanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) takes a visit to Mike Hanlon’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happier chapter, Don’t worry.

(Richie POV)  
“I can’t believe I said that.” I held my head in my hands, explaining to Stan what happened. It’s been a week since me and (Y/N)’s fight. I just got so mad that she was on Bill’s side, which made me jealous. At the same time, I was mad at her for not thinking about me. We were the closest, but she didn’t even think twice when she chose a side.

“Maybe you should apologize, Richie.” Stan suggested. “Maybe I should too, I don’t think (Y/N) wants to come to my Bar Mitzvah anymore.” Stan frowned.

“Don’t worry Stan, I’m still coming.” I patted his shoulder.

“Yea I know, but I wanted everyone to come. It’s not the same without everyone.” He looked down. There was a silence between us, we didn’t even talk to Ben or Mike anymore. We weren’t allowed to see Eddie anymore. I didn’t want to talk to Bill or Beverly anymore. And (Y/N)? She would refuse to talk to me. The losers club wasn’t a thing anymore.

“How about we get ice cream or something? It’s kind of boring at my house,” Stan asked. I did need to get my mind off things, especially (Y/N).

“Sure, Stan.”   
_______________  
We arrived at the ice cream parlour, and I saw the last person I wanted to see. Bill. But not just Bill, Beverly was also there. (Y/N) wasn’t there though, maybe she finally realized what a stupid idea fighting the clown was. Stan nudged me, telling me to just ignore them. It was kind of hard to do, when they looked our way. Maybe they knew where (Y/N) was, so I hesitantly walked up to them. I felt Stan try to hold me back, but I shrugged it off.

“Do you know where (Y/N) is?” I awkwardly asked.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you, Richie.” Beverly turned to me. “She doesn’t want to talk to anyone.” She glanced between Stan and I.

“I just want to apologize,” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Juh-just stay a-away, Richie. Sh-she’s not in a good m-mood.” Bill cut in. I ignored him, and turned back to Beverly.

“Just tell her I’m sorry, and I didn’t think before I spoke.” I turned to walk away with Stan following me. 

We didn’t even get ice cream.  
_________  
(Y/N) POV  
I made a plan to check on Ben, Mike and Eddie. I went to Mike’s first because he lived the farthest. I didn’t want to talk to Stan because he was too close to Richie. I didn’t want to talk to Richie because he was an asshole and I don’t consider him a friend anymore.

I finally arrived at Mike’s house and asked where he was. His uncle told me he was out back with the sheep. I went inside the shed and saw him with a gun to the sheeps head. 

Then he pulled the trigger.

“What a gruesome thing to do.” I called out to him, leaning against a nearby post. He turned to me in surprise, but softened quickly.

“It’s either I’m out here or in there with them,” he shrugged. 

“Who told you that?” I asked, walking up to him.

“I just know.” He said, calmly.

“Want to take a walk? Cycling here is not an easy thing to do.” I gestured outside. He chuckled at my comment and agreed.

We walked into an open field, it looked really cool with the sun out.

“So, how are you holding up?” I started the conversation.

“Well, I just lost the only friends I actually had. So, I’m pretty miserable.” He looked down.

“I’m sorry,” I muttered. “Being an outsider seems cool to me though, there’s no one to bother you.” My flicked to Richie, who could around anytime when I was in town. It’s partially why I went to visit Mike first.

“Being an outsider can be cool depending on the kind of person you are.” Mike snapped out me out of my thoughts. “For me, it gets pretty lonely.”

“Well, I would visit here everyday so you wouldn’t.” I nudged him, causing him to laugh. 

“You have no idea how much that means to me, (Y/N)” He smiled.

“By the way, I didn’t come here to convince you to do anything. If you want out, then I won’t push you.” I reminded him. His smile faltered a little.

“Are you still going after IT?” He asked.

“If it means no more kids going missing then yea.” I shrugged. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Then he hugged me, I immediately hugged him back and smiled.

“Thanks, (Y/N).” He said.

“No problem, Mike.” I chuckled. “Do you think you could teach me how to use that gun? I feel like I might need it someday.” 

“I’ve known you only a small time, but I definitely know you can’t be trusted with a gun.” He smirked.

“Shhh, you’ll blow my cover.” I looked around over dramatically.

“We’re outside of town!” He said, matter-of-factly. 

“See! There’s another reason being an outsider is cool. No one can hear your death threats.” I winked at him. “Now are you going to teach me how to use that gun or what?”

“You won’t use it on me, right?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No promises, Mikey boy.” I nudged him, making him chuckle.

“Fine.” He threw his head back. I jumped up in joy, as I raced him back to the shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so frustrated right now, because I forgot my binder which has ALL my information on School in America. Luckily it’s in my aunts place, but I’m not going back to America for a LOOONG time. So I’m basically screwed. Other than that I’m pretty good, and I love this chapter. Mike is an under appreciated character, and I had this idea when I first started it. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, new update tomorrow.


	16. Loser to Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) makes a change to Eddie’s cast.

(Y/N) POV  
After leaving Mike’s house, I went to Eddie’s house. When I got there, I didn’t see his mother’s car, but I wasn’t taking any chances. I went to the side of the house, and climbed up the pipe. I saw Eddie sitting on his bed through the window. I tapped on the window to get his attention. He turned towards my direction and ran to open the window.

“Are you crazy?” He helped me inside his room. “Your lucky my mom’s not here, she would kill you!”

“I’m not afraid of your mom, Eds.” I went to sit on his bed.

“I am,” he muttered. There was a silence between us before he started speaking again.

“You know what I find out today?” He told me. I gestured for him to go on.

“My pills are gazebos!” He shouted. 

Gazebos? Why would his pills be gazebos?

“You mean placebos?” I chuckled.

“Whatever,” he said dismissively. “My Mom has lying to me this whole time, I feel like an idiot.” I felt bad for Eddie. Considering basically his whole life he was under the control of his mother. Eddie was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn’t one of them.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, you are not an idiot,” I turned him towards me. He scoffed in response.

“If you were an idiot, Ben would have been infected or some shit when Bowers attacked him.” I said matter-of-factly, but he turned away.

“I am a loser, though.” He mumbled. I laughed out loud, which surprised him.

“So am I! That’s why we’re apart of the losers club,” I said matter-of-factly once again.

“There is no losers club, anymore.” He mumbled. Oh, yea. That’s when I had the realization that we weren’t a loser’s club anymore.

“I know we’re called the losers club, but since there’s no losers club.” He trailed off. “It feels like another derogatory word used against you, especially when somebody else uses it.”

“Eds, what are you talking about?” I raised an eyebrow. He showed me his cast, which had “Loser” spelt on it. 

“Who wrote this?” I asked.

“Gretta Keene did.” He frowned. The sound of her name made my blood boil.

“Gretta Keene is a stupid bitch. I’m surprised she actually spelled loser correctly.” I patted his back. He chuckled, but still didn’t seem convince, so I came up with an idea.

“Do you have a marker?” I asked. Eddie tilted his head in confusion.

“All I have is a red one,” he shrugged and pointed to a drawer where it was. I went to his drawers and pulled out the red marker.

“May I sign your cast, Eddie?” I put a hand out for him to put his cast there. He nodded and reached his hand out for me to sign it. I took the marker and put a “V” over the “S” to make a new word.

Lover.

“Voila!” I finished writing it, and he looked at it for a few seconds.

“Thank you.” He smiled wildly.

“No problem, little man.” I ruffled his hair, which he proceeded to fix.

“Cut it out!” He chuckled. “And don’t ever call me little man again.” I laughed out loud, which caused him to laugh along with me. When the laughter died down, he hugged me tightly.

“I am getting way to many hugs today.” I complained.

“Shut up you’re ruining the moment,“ he chuckled. I hugged him back. We broke apart, and he looked at me with sad eyes.

“I heard what happened with Richie.” He said. My happy expression faltered. It was fun while it lasted.

“Eds, I really don’t want to talk about him.” I muttered.

“I know,” he placed his hand on mine. “I just wanted to say what he said was totally out of line.” I snorted in response.

“Thanks Eds,” I nudged him. There was an awkward silence between us.

“Is it true? What happens with your uncle?” He finally spoke up. Does everyone know about this now?

“Well I guess it’s out there now,” I shrugged and looked down.

“Just to let you know. If he hurts you again, I’ll go after him.” He said angrily, which I just found hilarious.

“Sure you will Eddie spaghetti.” I replied sarcastically. 

“First of all, don’t call me that. Second of all, I’m tougher than I look.” He pouted. I laughed out loud at his behaviour.

“I know you’re tougher than you look. Especially with that cast, it makes you look badass.” I grinned.

“I got this cast because I fainted looking at a walking infection, and crashing through a hole onto a table.” He said with a straight face.

“That’s still badass!”

“Did I mention the part where I fainted?” He raised an eyebrow. I waved his comment off.

“The fact that you went into that house makes you a badass.” I smiled genuinely, causing him to smile back. I heard a door unlock from downstairs, which told me it was time for me to leave. 

“I gotta go, Eds.” I went to climb down the window.

“Thanks, (Y/N).” He smiled adorably.

“Stay adorable, Eds.” I winked at him, causing him to blush a little. I climbed down the pipe and made my way to Ben’s house.


	17. No More History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) makes her last visit, and unfortunately bumps into a certain someone.

(Y/N) POV  
My last stop for the day, Ben’s house. I arrived at his house, and knocked on the door. Ben answered it.

“Hi (Y/N).” He said awkwardly.

“Hey Ben, can I come in?” I smiled sadly.

“Sure,” he nodded. I went inside and we walked upstairs to his room. The first thing I noticed was that half the newspapers, missing posters, and documents were taken down.

“What happened to your history board?” I pointed towards where everything was.

“I started taking it down, I wanted to detach myself from the clown thing.” He shrugged. I nodded in response, I guess it makes sense. 

“I get it, but the history of Derry is still interesting.” I said, then I had a thought. “Do you think I could take some of this stuff?” He nodded in response. I took some stuff I thought might be important for Beverly, Bill and I to investigate.

“So, how are you holding up?” I asked.

“Well, I spend most of my time in the library again,” he shrugged. 

“Do you think I could join you sometime?” When I said that he started to smile.

“Yea, I’d like that!” He said, ecstatically.

“I’m really sorry Ben.” I said. Ben went through so much, and it’s even worse because he was new. I’m surprised he hasn’t freaked out, and run away. No one should underestimate this kid.

“I think out of all of us you’ve received a lot of pain. Like what happened with Henry, and at Neibolt. You’re more tough than you look.” I explained. Ben went to sit beside me.

“I think you’re pretty tough too   
(Y/N). I wouldn’t have been able to throw a spear like that.” He nudged me.

“I don’t think I would have been able to take a scratch like that,” I nudged him back. We both chuckled. 

“It was nothing,” he shrugged. I looked at him in surprise.

“Why do you always say that?” I asked. In return, he looked at me dumbfounded. “Why do you always say “it’s nothing?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just overwhelmed by everything, that when I get hurt it’s the last thing on my mind.” He explained. I just nodded in response, until I thought of something to say.

“That just explains how fucked up everything is.” I pursed my lips.

“Got that right.” His voice trailed off.

“So, what other books have you been reading?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“I’ve actually been reading more science fiction lately.”

“Do you think the future’s going to have flying cars, portable phones, or bigger TV’s? I’d like a TV bigger than 21 inches” I smiled.

“One can only dream.” He said playfully dramatically, causing me to laugh. 

“What would you like to see in the future?” I asked.

“I want to be able to get information without having to go to the library all the time.” He sighed. 

“You really like reading don’t you?” I snorted. He nodded in response.

“Well if you like reading, than so do I.” I said confidently.

“Wow. No one has ever done that for me!” He smiled. I opened my arms and motioned for him to hug me.

“I’ve had hugs from Mike and Eddie already, I’m waiting for you now.” I smiled. He gladly accepted. Ben is one huggable dude.

“Thanks (Y/N).” He said.

“That’s the third time I heard that,” I chuckled. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00.

“I better go, my uncle will kill me if I’m not back before curfew.” 

I really meant it. He escorted me to the door and we said our goodbyes. 

I kept smiling on the way home. Of course I’m close with everyone, but taking to them more made me appreciate them more. It made me realize a lot of things. Ben and Eddie are definitely tougher than they look. Mike already looks tough, but he’s a soft guy. Which is saying something considering I saw him shoot a sheep in the fucking face. The best part is I didn’t even think about-

 

 

Crash! 

 

 

Without thinking I crashed into somebody else on their bike.

 

 

Richie.

 

 

“Sorry,” I muttered. I quickly got on my bike, desperate to get away from him.

“Wait, (Y/N)!” He called out. I tried to tune him out.

“I’m in a good mood Richie, you’re just going to make it worse.” I walked away.

“I got you 3 musketeers bars.” He pulled out the candy from his pocket. I turned around in disbelief.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Do you honestly think bribing with candy is going to make me forgive you?” I growled.

“I just want to apologize! I knew they were your favourite.” He pleaded. I scoffed in response.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?”

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“You wouldn’t need to apologize if you hadn’t said what you said.” I shouted, and started walking away.

“You hurt me Richie!” I snapped my head back to face him. I immediately got back on my bike and rode to my apartment. I didn’t notice that there were genuine tears brimming his eyes.


	18. Taken

(Beverly’s POV)  
(Y/N) had just called me, telling me that she borrowed some information from Ben about the clown. I snuck my past my father who was sleeping on the couch, and made my way out. I went down to (Y/N)’s apartment.

“Hey, B-Beverly.” Bill called out from the staircase. I waved at him as he came closer to me.

“Hey Bill. Did (Y/N) call you about the new information?” I asked. He nodded in response answering my question. We stared at each other for a while. I knew there was tension between us, but I could never bring myself to speak up about it. It still didn’t stop (Y/N) from making constant remarks about me and him.

“A-Are yuh-yuh-you going t-to knock?” Bill stuttered more than usual. I snapped out of my gaze and knocked on the door.

 

No answer.

 

We looked at each other weirdly. Maybe her uncle didn’t leave yet? Bill knocked on the door this time, and we waited.

 

 

Still no answer.

 

“Did s-she say t-today?” Bill asked, looking for an explanation as to why (Y/N) wasn’t answering. I grew tired and tried to open the door, and it opened with no problem. 

Her house is never unlocked. Then I saw why.

Her uncle was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His body was limp, implying he was dead. My worry for (Y/N) increased.

“(Y/N)!” I shouted, and ran over her uncle frantically trying to look for her. Bill followed me screaming her name. We checked the bathroom.

 

Nobody.

 

 

We checked her uncle’s room.

 

 

Nobody.

 

 

The last place was (Y/N)’s room. Every bone in my body hoped she was sleeping in her room, and she just didn’t hear us calling her name. Bill slowly open the door, and no one was there. What was there made me tremble. 

“No,” my voice came out as barely a whisper. I looked over to Bill who just stood there with his mouth open.

“It t-t-took h-her,” Bill said. “It took (Y/N).” We both stared at blood on her wall that made a sentence.

“You die if you try.”

 

 

 

*Earlier that Day*  
(Y/N) POV  
I kept my promises and visited everyone, even Stan. But not Richie. I was too mad at him, he really did hurt me. It hit a weak spot when he said he didn’t care anymore. I decided to distract myself by researching stuff about the clown. Why would a clown want to kidnap children?

Was it bored?

I called Bill and Beverly and told them to come over in 10 minutes, since my uncle was still here. He said he was going somewhere and he would tell me later.

“(Y/N)!” My uncle shouted. I went into the living room.

“What do you need Phil?” I asked.

“I told you what would happen if you saw those boys.” He grinned.

“What are you talking about, you never said anything about that?” I crossed my arms.

“Cut the bullshit!” He growled. “I saw you with that Tozier boy!”

“I crashed into him! I didn’t know where I was looking!” I said in defence. He didn’t seem convinced and grew frustrated.

“Why were you talking to him then?” He questioned.

“I was telling him off for crashing into me!” I shouted.

“I heard the conversation! It sounded like more than you telling him off!” He started to think. “Did you do things with that boy?”

“What the fuck? No! I didn’t do anything with him he’s not my friend!”

“Liar!” He growled.

“I’m. Not. Lying.” I clenched my fists.

“That’s it! I’m killing that boy! Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson!” He stomped towards the door. 

“No!” I couldn’t let him hurt Richie. It didn’t matter how mad at him I was.

I grabbed a book from the shelf and smacked the back of his head. He fell to the ground and groaned. 

“You’re dead kid!” He shouted. I ran to the front door, and unlocked it, trying to run away. He grabbed my foot before I could leave. I kicked his stomach making him let go of me, but he quickly got up and tackled me. He climbed on top of me and pinned me down.

“You’re weak! You hear that. I’m going to kill your friends, then I’m going to kill you! When you die you can tell your mom that she should’ve picked me! Your parents made a mistake when they had you, and now you can see them!” He smirked. 

“MY MOTHER NEVER WOULD’VE PICKED A PERVERTED MOTHERFUCKER LIKE YOU, ASSHOLE!”I kicked his crotch and ran into the bathroom. I looked around for what I had, I took down the metal pole that held up the shower curtain. 

“You can’t hide from me (Y/N)! I’ll tell that Tozier boy, that you sent me to get rid of him!” He laughed. “Then I’m going after your lady friend.” My blood boiled with anger.

And fear.

I ran out of the bathroom, and smacked the pole as hard as I could right in his face. He fell smack down on the floor, there was blood starting to spill down his head. I think I hit him too hard.

 

I just killed my uncle.

 

I dropped the pole in surprise, looking at what I just did. I killed the only ‘family’ I had left. I turned around to get things from my room. Clothes, books, my Walkman which I barely use, and shoes. I had to leave. I put on a turtle neck sweater and an overall over it. I don’t know where but I had to leave. I opened the door out of my room and-

 

 

 

 

 

A clown stood there. 

 

 

 

 

 

He grabbed my neck and everything went black.


	19. A Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) comes face to face with the thing that has been terrorizing Derry for decades.

(Y/N) POV  
Black.

Everything was black. 

Am I dead? I thought people saw a white light when they died?

Am I going to hell?! Stop thinking like that (Y/N), if you were dead you wouldn’t be thinking. I felt something drop on my face. So I was alive! I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to my surroundings. When my eyes went back into focus, I saw where I was.

It looked like I was underground, there was a pile of junk in the middle of the room. The whole place reeked of piss and shit. On top of the junk, there were things floating on top of it. I noticed Betty Ripson and Patrick Hocksetter. That’s when I realized that’s all the missing kids. 

 

Floating.

 

Was Georgie there? I had to find him. I was determined to find him first, then get out of here. I got up after stumbling a little and went around the room to look for him. I walked up to the pile of junk and I saw a small yellow jacket. Georgie’s jacket. 

“Georgie!” I yelled out, frantically trying to look for him. 

I screamed and screamed.

 

He had to be here. I have to find him! 

 

I wouldn’t forgive myself.

 

Five minutes went past.

 

Ten minutes went past.

 

I gave up. 

 

 

I couldn’t find him. I really couldn’t find him. Tears started to well up in my eyes when I knew I had to face facts. He was gone. I leaned my back against the wall, as I started to cry. Georgie was like the little brother I never had. One of the only people I would call my family. My parents didn’t count because I didn’t know them well enough. But I had to face facts. Georgie was dead. I titled my head up when I heard carnival music.

“Step right up (Y/N), step right up!” A voice called. “Introducing Pennywise: The Dancing Clown!” A spark exploded, startling me. A gate opened revealing a clown with a background that looked like it was in hell. The clown wore a straight face and started doing a jig. It looked pretty funny to be honest. Was it trying to cheer me up or scare me?

“Is this some kind of joke?” I shouted, fed up with ITs bullshit. I wiped away the tears from my face. IT immediately stopped dancing and took a step towards me.

“I’ve figured it out,” it pointed towards me.

“You figured out you’re a heartless bitch?” I said boldly. Showing fear made it stronger, so I didn’t let my guard down. IT grinned wildly.

“No silly,” it said childishly. “Your fear.” Its grinned turned into a frown. 

“Look Ronald, I’m not in the mood. I just killed my uncle, and found out one of the only people I’ve actually liked is gone.” I crossed my arms. IT seemed frustrated, probably because it hasn’t been through this kind of stuff.

“My name is Pennywise,” IT growled.

“Why? Was Nicklesmart taken?” I joked around. “You need to fix your act dude. This isn’t scary, neither is having an abnormally large forehead.” I decided not to take this seriously, because it was hard to since he was in a fucking clown suit. 

Before I knew what was going on It grabbed my by my neck and lifted me up. Fucking again? I knew what it was trying to do. IT thought I was afraid of my uncle.

“You think I’m afraid? I’m used to this asshole.” I coughed. IT ignored me and kept talking.

“Your fear is losing someone you love,” IT grinned madly. “I felt it when your uncle said he was going to kill your little friend.” It laughed evilly and drooled like a madman.

Was that actually my fear? I did feel scared when my uncle said he was going to kill my friends. 

Especially, Richie. 

No matter how much I tried to deny it, I really did like Richie and losing him would crush me. I wouldn’t, I couldn’t let that hold me down, killing this clown was the first thing on my list.

“If you kill my friends, I’m breaking every single bone in your fucking body.” I threatened. “I’m not afraid of you!” It brought me closer to its face, trying to detect something. Then grew frustrated, and pushed me away from it. IT looked like it was thinking, then a light bulb went off in its head.

“I’m not going to kill your friends, you are!” It smirked. What did that mean? 

Its mouth opened insanely wide, revealing rows of teeth, and three very bright lights in the middle. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn’t look away. I was too mesmerized, and I slowly started drifting away from reality.


	20. IT Got (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a filler chapter.

(Richie’s POV)  
Getting my mind off (Y/N) was no easy task. Other than hanging with Stan, I spent my days at the arcade. It really did help, it took me out of this shitty world and into street fighter. When I play my mind is only on the game. I don’t think about-

“Richie.” Bill came in, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“What do you want?” I frowned. “See this guy I’m hitting? I’m pretending it’s you.”

Bill ignored me and decided to get straight to the point, his face showed impatience and worry. “It got (Y/N).” He said. So much for getting my mind off her. What did he mean anyway?

“What are you talking about?” I shook my head. I’m really not in the mood for his bullshit.

“IT. Richie, IT got (Y/N).” Bill said, frustrated. I finally knew what he meant. 

 

The clown. 

“No n-no, your lying.” I started to feel dizzy. This can’t be real. Am I dreaming?

“Why would I joke about something like this,” Bill snarled. “We need to get her, Richie.”

My whole world stopped as I tried to process what he had said. I felt like I was going to faint, hyperventilate and all that jazz. I turned to face him, checking to see if he was being serious. A lump appeared in my throat. She was taken? I couldn’t help but blame myself. I could’ve done so much to prevent it. What could I have done to prevent it? Nothing came to my mind. I wanted to crawl in a whole and die. But I noticed something. Bill didn’t stutter. Not once. It meant he was determined to get her back. If he was determined, so was I. In fact I’m even more determined, so take that Bill!

“Let’s go.” I walked out with him. I’m not losing her. I’m not losing my best friend.

 

And my first and only crush.

________  
Everyone met up at the Neibolt house. It was very dramatic to say the least.

“E-everyone, ruh-remember your spikes.” Bill said. I saw Mike with a sort of gun, loading it up. Eddie took off his fanny pack and threw away. I saw a bottle on the ground. I remembered in movies that people could break them and use it as a sharp object. I picked it up and broke it on the stair. Let’s just say it didn’t turn out like I hoped it would, so I threw it away. We hesitantly walked into the Neibolt house.

Ready for what’s to come.


	21. Fake Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set of memories get placed into (Y/N)’s head.

(Y/N) POV  
“C’mon (Y/N)! Eddie and Mike are meeting us there!” An older Beverly pulled me into the car. 

 

Where was I? 

 

What is this place? I can’t control my movements, but I can control my thoughts.

 

“Bev, I’m coming! Just hold on!” I said, laughing. I ran into something a balloon. 

“No no no! IT’s here!” I shouted. Beverly ran up to me, trying to drag me into the car. “We need to leave (Y/N) now!” She said urgently.Then it stopped. A new vision came. It was all of us in the sewers. 

 

Scared.

 

We’re all scared. 

 

Pennywise came back.

 

Where am I?

 

We’re all older, our parents ages. 

 

Where did Stan go? 

 

Why is Eddie lying on the floor?

 

IT’S TOO MUCH!

 

Then it all stopped. A memory. Memories filled my head. But it didn’t feel real.

 

The losers were shouting at me. Everyone was shouting at me.

“We should let IT get you, maybe IT will leave us alone!” Beverly shouted at me.

“What?” 

“I don’t even know why you hang around with us?” Eddie snarled.

“Do you hear what you’re saying!”

“Can’t you get it through your brain that we don’t like you?” Stan growled at me, which startled me. Ben laughed out loud at me, which caused everyone else to laugh.

“You’re a disgrace to our group.” Bill said laughing. He didn’t even stutter.

“You’re not even good enough for the losers club!” Mike said, crossing his arms. 

Is this a real memory? It feels real.

“You’ve been horrible friend to us, we only pretend to like you.” Ben said, matter-of-factly. Everyone was laughing, except for Richie who was just glaring at me.

“You deserve what your uncle does to you. I wish I could kill you myself, since your uncle doesn’t have the balls to. You’re a horrible person, I don’t know why I agreed to calling you my sister. Why would you think I would ever like you? Your a pain in the ass, and whenever you’re around I mentally die inside.” Richie growled. That hurt me the most. 

Then they all started chanting. 

“You’re a disgrace. 

 

You’re a disgrace. 

 

YOU’RE A DISGRACE!” 

 

They kept chanting. 

 

IT appeared behind them.

 

“Is this real? Did they really say that?” I asked. There was no emotion in me, but I felt everything they said. It was like they were throwing daggers at me.

“Oh yes, (Y/N)!” It nodded. “They want to kill you! They hate being around you.” Every bone in my body was telling me not to believe, but I was too compelled to. There was something forcing me to believe it.

“They can’t kill me.” Everything that came out of my mouth was deadpanned and emotionless.

 

WAKE UP (Y/N)!

 

They want to kill you.

 

DON’T LISTEN TO IT!

 

Kill them first.

 

IT’S NOT REAL!

 

Kill them all.

 

Kill them all. They were horrible to you.

 

They were horrible to me, and I want them dead. They wanted to kill me. They never liked me. I knew that now. If I kill them they can float, and pennywise can kill me. I’ve always wanted to die, and now I finally can. All I have to do is kill them. I was a horrible friend to them, they said it themselves. Time to prove it.

 

More memories of them scolding me flooded into my head.

 

They called me a slut.

 

They threw stones at me.

 

They pushed me off a cliff.

 

They called me a disgrace.

 

They carved my stomach.

 

They bullied me everyday at school.

 

I want them gone.


	22. A Friendship Test

(Richie’s POV)  
“Mike!” Everyone shouted. We were desperately trying to reach him. He was up outside the Well with Henry Bowers who had blood covering his face. The rest of us were helpless inside a hole in the well. Henry had pulled the rope up, so none of us could climb up there and help in. It was really hard to hear what Henry was saying.

“-a shame.......burnt down.......couldn’t do it myself.”

Then we heard a thud. 

 

And Henry went tumbling down the well.

“Holy shit!” I shouted, as he went tumbling down. We called to Mike to see if he was okay, and thankfully he responded. He safely climbed down and met up with us, but he dropped the ammo for the gun down the well.

“Where’s Stan?” Eddie said, looking behind him. Stan was no where to be seen. We climbed out of the narrow hole screaming Stan’s name. I am not losing two friends today. We ran around looking for him until we heard a scream.

It was definitely Stan.

We ran up to a closed door where it came from. Frantically trying to get it open. After a couple tries we finally found Stan, but not in the state we wanted to. He was lying on the ground trembling, while a woman with a fucked up face hovered over his face. IT WAS EATING HIS FUCKING FACE!

The woman looked up but its jaw widened as it did. IT detached itself from Stan’s face, and backed into a corner. It’s hand was still showing, and it came back out as the clown. Then IT left. We ran over to Stan to see if he was okay. He stood up and starting screaming hysterically. The side of his face was covered in teeth marks and saliva.

“You’re not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!” He shouted. We were all trying to apologize, but he wouldn’t calm down. Eddie proceeded to hug him. The rest of us joined in, and luckily he began to calm down. I lifted up my head to look at everybody. Eddie, Stan, Mike, Ben, Beverly, and-

“Where’s Bill?” I asked. We broke apart, and noticed he was gone. We called his name but he wasn’t responding. Eddie immediately got up.

“I think he went this way!” Eddie gestured for us to follow him. While we were running, Eddie fell into a pool of graywater. 

“Get out of there dude, it’s graywater.” I reminded him, but it didn’t look like he cared.

“I dropped my fucking flashlight!” Eddie frantically searched for it, but instead of a flashlight, decapitated heads came out of the water. We all screamed and ran the other way. Bill definitely did not go that way. We tried the other way, and ran into a large room with a pile of junk in the middle of it. 

“(Y/N)!” Beverly shouted, which snapped my attention away from the pile of junk. My gaze went towards (Y/N). In the air 

She was floating.

“How is she in the air?” Ben asked.

“Guys.” Eddie said. “Look.” He pointed towards over the pile of junk. It were the missing kids in weird positions.

Floating.

“Guys, help me get her down.” Beverly lead us below (Y/N)’s floating body. Ben picked up Beverly by her waist to drag down (Y/N). I noticed Bill come from around the corner, looking like he was trying to look for someone. He joined us as we set (Y/N) down to the ground. I pushed past everyone and set her head down to look towards me. She looked dead, her face showed no emotion. Her beautiful eyes were covered in grey.

“(Y/N), we came. We’re here.” I called out to her.

 

No response.

 

“It’s me, Richie. I’m sorry for what I said! It was a stupid thing to do, I regret everything.” 

 

Still no response.

 

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

“Please (Y/N), don’t leave me,” My voices cracked. “You’re my best friend. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, so do it for everyone else. Please!” 

“(Y/N) wake up, please!” I heard Beverly say. She can’t be gone! I didn’t get to tell her! I’ll never get to tell her! The last thing we did was fight, and now she won’t know how I-

My thoughts were cut off when   
(Y/N) grabbed my neck. Everyone gasped when she made that movement.

She was strangling me. 

She grabbed Mike’s collar and kick his knee, taking his gun and put in the pocket of her overall. I saw Eddie trying to take her hand off my neck, but (Y/N) grabbed Eddie’s neck and slammed him on the ground. Ben grabbed her waist, but she elbowed his stomach. Ben flew to the ground and groaned in pain. Her grip on my neck stayed just as tight and I could barely breathe. Why was she doing this? Didn’t she know this was us?

“(Y/N) stop!” I heard Beverly shout. Beverly ran up to her, I’m guessing to tackle her. Before she could,   
(Y/N) grabbed her upper arm, kneed her in the stomach and pushed her into Stan and Bill. Everyone was shouting at (Y/N) to stop, but it’s like she couldn’t hear them. She was blinded in anger, but no one knew why.

She took out the gun and pointed at my head. Everyone screamed louder, telling her to stop.

“(Y/N), stop!”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s us, (Y/N)!”

“Please! Listen to us!”

She cocked the gun “Shut the fuck up!” She finally spoke, causing everyone to stop shouting. “Don’t act like you don’t know!” She growled. What was she talking about?

“(Y/N), we don’t understand.” Beverly said with tears in her eyes.

“Cut the bullshit!” (Y/N) screamed. “IT told me! IT TOLD ME! You’re all horrible people! You called me a horrible friend!” All of us stood there in silence, so she kept talking.

“You guys called me a disgrace! Threw fucking rocks at me, carved things in my stomach, called me a slut. You laughed at me when you said you only pretended to like me!” Tears were in her eyes as she spoke. “You said you hoped IT got me! That I deserved what my uncle did to me! He beat me and did things to me in my sleep! You hurt me mentally, physically, emotionally! And you did it with a smile. IT said if I kill you all, then you can all fucking float and I can die.”

“(Y/N), wuh-we never said those things.” Bill’s voice came out as a whisper. Her hand was still on my neck, and I looked around at everyone. They all had tears in their eyes, some of them were a crying mess. (Y/N) turned to me with death in her eyes, and that same grey tint.

“IT told me you were the worst,” she glared at me.

“Me?” My voice cracked. IT knew I was closest to her.

“You would come up with the ideas, and always be the last one to hurt me. You said you hoped I was dead,” she said. My heart sunk, when I realized what was happening. It put fake memories in her head, and told her false things. And it said I was the worst.

“So, I must kill you. All of you!” She was about to pull the trigger, then-

“(Y/N) look at this!” Eddie pointed towards his cast. It distracted her attention away from me.

“You wrote this “V” over the “S”, and changed the word. It made me so happy, even when everything was shitty. Even when I felt like an idiot, you reminded me I’m not. I don’t think you’re a bad friend at all. You climbed into my room just to see me, for Christ sake.” Eddie sniffed. “You’re a great friend to me.” 

(Y/N)’s expression softened, and the grey tint started to fade. But not completely. Everyone took notice of this.

“Remember when you visited me?” Mike spoke up, causing her attention to turn to him.

“I was so surprised. No one would ever go that far just to ask if I was okay. You made me feel special. You made me feel like I wasn’t alone. You didn’t give up on me.” Mike smiled at her, through the tears. That’s when we figured it out.

We need to show her that it isn’t real.

“You said I was tough!” Ben cut in. “You made me feel strong (Y/N). You’re the first friend I actually made. The reason I stopped spending all my time in the library. I never felt lonely and closed off around you. When you said that you would still hang out with me even when everyone was mad at each other, it felt good to know you still cared.” We noticed the grey was fading away faster.

“Remember helping me with my speech? I was so nervous, and you calmed me down. You boosted my self esteem and made me feel safe. You showed me there was nothing to worry about. Because of you I didn’t mess up at my Bar Mitzvah. Anybody would be lucky to have a friend like you. Even when no one else would hang out with us because we were losers, you still decided to be friends with us.” Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

“(Y/N), you didn’t g-give up on G-Georgie.” Bill spoke. “When I asked you if he was dead, yuh-you gave me the best p-possible answer. I didn’t know how much it m-ment, un-until now. You would always miraculously find a way to lift our spirits, even when it seemed impossible. Whatever IT told you wasn’t true, because you’re a great friend.” I decided I would go last, gesturing for Beverly to say something.

“Remember when I cut my hair?” She instinctively touched it. “I was so anxious about it, but you changed my mind when you said you liked it. You seemed to have a radar on me whenever Gretta decided to be a bitch. I didn’t know how, but you always brighten my day. You’re the first friend I had that actually cared about me. Our girl talks would always lighten me up, and you know for a fact that’s a hard thing to do. I wouldn’t replace you for anyone. I love you so much, and I just want to come back.” Her voice cracked. (Y/N) along with everyone turned to me. She still didn’t take her hand off, but her grip was softer. I saw Eddie mouth “tell her.” I knew exactly what he was talking about.

It’s now or never.

“I didn’t tell you who I liked because-“ Fuck! This is really hard. “-because I-I-I like..... you.” Saying that felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. “I’ve been wanting to say that since I first met you. The friendship bracelet I gave you wasn’t meant to be a friendship bracelet. I wanted to tell you during Christmas, but I chickened out. I never stopped, and I never will even if you kill me right now. Just the chance to be your friend made me happy. Everything I said to you was the stupidest thing ever. (Y/N), your always on my mind, and I can’t get you out of it. Please come back to us. To me.” I choked out. I just told (Y/N) I liked her. 

Well, shit.

(Y/N) slowly took the gun away from my head. I sighed in relief. She dropped it and took her hand away from my neck. The grey in her eyes faded away completely.

“Holy fuck, guys!” She hugged me tightly. Everyone else joined in. One big group hug. We all laughed softly, happy we got our friend back.

Then we heard clapping.

“Congratulations! You got your friend back!” IT appeared in front of us. “But you haven’t defeated me?” It said in a childish voice. IT ran up to us, causing us to break apart quickly. IT grabbed (Y/N) and flew her across the room.

“(Y/N)!” I shouted, running over to her. IT blocked my path so I couldn’t get to her.

Oh, it’s fucking on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	23. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely lost track of time and forgot to update. It must be even worse because I left off on a cliffhanger. But here it is, I might even double update for this. Sorry and enjoy!

(Y/N) POV

I weakly got up from where Pettybitch threw me and army crawled and turned a corner to see what was happening. A million thoughts flew into my head.

Did I almost kill my best friends? Have I found out my fear? Did the son of bitch just throw me with ease? Did Richie just tell me he liked me more than a friend? No, I can’t think about this know. My only priority now is making sure I kill IT. 

I finally got around, but stumbled on the ground. I was very weak, and it was hard for me to get up. I lifted my head to see what was going on.

Mike had just gotten thrown into the pile of junk, while Bill was struggling on its back. It was spinning Ben and Stan with its arms like a ride. I saw Richie jump on top of Bill, desperately trying to help him. They weren’t strong enough though. It sent Stan flying backwards one way, while he sent Ben flying the other. Richie fell off IT, landing on his ass. Then IT flipped Bill over and kept him close to him, having its arm around Bill’s neck.

“No.” I whispered, too weak to talk. The group stood in front of him, beaten down. IT just sat there with Bill, laughing wildly.

“Let him go.” Bev said, bravely.

“Nooo!” It responded. “I’ll take him! I’ll take all of you! I eat you all, while I feast on your fear!” Then IT pointed a finger up. “Orrrr! I can take him.” It gestured to Bill. “Only him, and you all can go on and live haaaaapy lives. Until you go back to the weeds. I’ll even let you take her too!” It pointed towards me. I felt like I looked unconscious, because they looked at me for a brief moment.

“G-go!” Bill said weakly. “I put you a-all in d-d-danger. Leave wuh-without me.” I noticed it starting to mimic Bill’s stutter. I can’t leave him, but it hurts so much. I wouldn’t let it take him. So, I struggled to get up and limped towards a piece of rebar.

“Guys, we can’t!” Bev said, desperately trying to convince them. Some of them had unreadable expressions on their face. Then Richie stood up.

“I told you Bill. I fucking told you. We’re all gonna die! And it’s your fault!” I could not believe what Richie was saying, until his expression changed to something I noticed.

That’s when I caught on.

“You punched me in the face, you made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to a fucking crackhead house!” He listed as I struggled to get the rebar out of the pile quietly.

“And now?” He took a baseball bat from the pile. “I’m going to have to kill this fucking clown.” IT stood up, dropping Bill and charging towards Richie. 

“WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB ASSHOLE!” Richie shouted, as he swung the bat into its face. This alerted everyone else, so they all grabbed weapons in close proximity to them. The clown went towards Stan, turning into a woman. An ugly one to say the least. He let out a battle cry and hit it with a pole in his hands. I finally got the rebar out of pile, and it was really long. It looked like fucking spear. I looked back towards the group. Mike was rolling on the floor, trying to get from IT. IT had spider legs for hands, trying to stomp on Mike. Ben took a long pole and stabbed IT in the back, but he couldn’t take it out. IT turned around, it’s face turned into a mummy and rapped the rolls on its head, trapping Ben. Bill took a chain and whipped it at its legs, letting go of Ben. IT fell and landed in front of Eddie. A leper appeared in front of him and spilled a black substance all over him.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” He screamed, then kicked its face making him land in front of Beverly. IT turned into her father.

“Bevvie. Are you still my l-“ IT was cut off, when Bev stabbed a pole in its mouth. IT spit it out and jumped up in surprise, making the group fall backwards. I limped-ran towards IT, as IT charged to my friends. I screamed when I ran toward it, stabbing the rebar at its neck. Richie threw me the bat he had. “Batter up, asshole!” I shouted and slammed it against ITs head, sending falling in front of a hole.

“Go fuck yourself Ronald.” I flipped it off. IT started to tremble as IT backed into the well. 

“That’s why you didn’t kill (Y/N).” Bill said, as we walked towards IT. “Because she wasn’t afraid. And neither are we. Now you’re afraid, because you’re going to starve.” Wait, IT eats children?

“You’re a sick bastard, you know that? Eating children is not an okay thing to do, Ronald!” I pointed at IT like a teacher. “I fucking told you what would happen if you messed with my friends.”

Stan handed Bill a pipe, which he was going to use to end this once and for all. Then IT did a backflip into the hole.

“H-he thrusts h-his f-f-fists against the p-p-p-“ IT stuttered, mimicking what Bill says to help his stutter. IT’s head started to crack, as it said its lasts words. 

 

 

“Fear.” 

 

It zoomed down the hole. It was gone.

 

 

A silence fell upon the group. “I know what I’m doing for my summer essay,” Richie joked. Everyone started to chuckle, trying to forget what just happened. This was something we couldn’t forget, though. I was relieved that we beat something that caused so much trouble for people.

Then I remembered Georgie. I went to where his jacket was and walked up to Bill. “I’m really sorry.” I whispered. Bill came up to me, Tears were already spilling from his eyes.

“Georgie.” His voice cracked, as I gave him Georgie’s jacket. He fell to his knees, and broke down. I wrapped my arms around him, it was the only thing I could do. Just hug him. Beverly came towards us, then Ben, Eddie, Richie, Stan, and Mike. We just comforted Bill. 

 

 

 

Georgie was really gone.


	24. If IT Comes Back

(Y/N) POV  
After exiting the Neibolt house, we decided we would meet up at the barrens tomorrow. I rode on the back of Beverly’s bike since I didn’t have mine. As I rode back I remembered.

My uncle is dead. There’s no one to take care of me anymore. I couldn’t live with Beverly because of her father. He was just a less extreme version of my uncle. Actually he was creepier than my uncle, but that didn’t make me feel better. 

We finally arrived at the apartment. There was a silence between Bev and I. What happens now?

“What are you going to do about your uncle?” She spoke up. I really didn’t know. What if I left? 

“Maybe, it’s time for me to hit the road,” I smiled sadly. She was thinking about something, and she looked kind of scared. She finally spoke up.

“You can stay with my aunt?” She said.

“I don’t know you’re aunt, Bev. She wouldn’t want me coming.” I shrugged.

“That’s why I’m coming with you.” 

“What?” I tilted my head in confusion.

“We’re going to call the police on my father, then we are going to stay with my aunt,” she spoke boldly. Tears started to come out of my eyes, for what feels like the millionth time today.

“Beverly, I can’t ask you to do that.” I choked out.

“Let me save you this time, please?” She chuckled. “I’ve always wanted to live with my best friend.” I smiled so wildly and hugged her.

“First of all, you already saved from a demon clown, and second? Thank you, Beverly.” I smiled. No one has ever done this for me, it felt nice.

“I don’t think I’ve ever hear you say that.” She smirked. I proceeded to flip her off. “And she’s back” she said, making me chuckle. 

“Are you ready for this? Are you ready to get rid of your father.” I asked. She sighed in response “if I don’t do it now, I’ll regret it forever.”

“Let’s do this.” I grabbed her hand. We walked all the way to my place, and called.

*The Next Day*

“You’ll pay for this, Bevvie!” Bev’s father growled, as the police shoved him into the car. Beverly held on to me, scared that her father would miraculously break free and take her.

“He’s gone, Bev. He’s gone.” I assured her, she nodded in response. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” She responded. “But I will be,” she turned to me. It was almost 2:00, which meant we needed to go the barrens. 

“You called your aunt right?” I asked, making sure it was alright for me to stay.

“She knows we’re coming. She said we can stay as long as we want.” Bev smiled sadly.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to co-“ Bev cut me off.

“I am not letting you live on the streets alone, (Y/N)!” She hugged me. “You are coming with me whether you like it or not.” 

I chuckled at her comment. “C’mon we’ve got to get to the barrens.” We watched as the police car drove in the distance, then went to get our bikes and rode to the barrens.

***

We arrived and saw the boys sitting in a circle. They were all talking about something, but stopped when we arrived.

“Hey.” I said to them. They waved back at us, and sat in the circle with them. There was a beat of silence between us.

“Hey (Y/N), what did you see while you were. Y’know.” Eddie asked. I was not expecting this question.

“I don’t remember everything, just some parts. We were all older, but we were scared. Very scared. I could feel it, a-and some people would disappear and reappear. It felt like a giant vision headache.” I explained.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.” Ben said, I smiled in response. Then Bill stood up. “Promise if it isn’t dead, we’ll kill it.” The rest of us stood up along with him. Bill picked up a piece of broken glass. He went around and started slitting our hands. He came around to me.

“Just do it,” I nodded. He took my hand and slid the cool glass across my palm. After he finished, he slit his own and took Bev hand. Bev took mine and I took Richie’s who was right beside. All of us were holding hands by the end of it.

“Look at us, a bunch of jackasses standing in a circle.” I joked, causing everyone to laugh.

“Umm, guys we need to tell you something.” Bev fidgeted nervously, I already knew what she was going to say.

“We have to leave,” I continued. The boys just stood there awestruck. “My uncle is dead and her father’s in jail. We’re staying with Beverly’s aunt in Hawkins, Indiana.”

There was a silence in the group, but when I saw there faces I knew they agreed with our decision. I looked to Richie who was just staring at me. It was really hard to look at him, but I knew I had to face him sooner or later.

“Richie, can I talk to you in private?” I asked him, he just nodded in response. We walked a good distance away from the group.

“I’m really sorry, Rich. I should’ve told you as soon as I-“ He cut me off. 

“I just got you back and you’re leaving again?” His voice cracked. This was really hard to do, especially with one of my closest friends. It was really hard to look at him like this.

“I can’t stay here. There’s no one to take care of m-“ he cut me off again.

“You can stay with me?” He suggested. I shook my head. “Rich, you know I can’t.” Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, yet again.

“You know this is hard for me to do.” I hiccuped.

“Then don’t leave, we can figure something out. We could find a hideout or build a treehouse, or sneak you from house to house,or-“ Richie kept rambling, as tears were falling from his eyes. 

“Richie!” I tried telling him to stop. He kept rambling.

“I could sneak you in-“

“Rich!” I tried again, he kept talking.

“Maybe, I could come with you or-“ he just kept talking as I tried to stop him. I really didn’t know what to do, then I remembered yesterday. Being the person who does before she thinks, cupped Richie’s cheek and pressed my lips to his.

I kissed him.

It lasted like 3-4 seconds, but who’s counting (me). We broke apart, with both of our eyes wide in realization. Richie’s face was red as a tomato, and it’s safe to say mine was the same.

“Ummm, did you just-“ Richie mumbled in awe. I couldn’t say anything, so I just nodded.

“Why?” He asked. Well, this was unexpected.

“You wouldn’t shut up, so I-uh kissed you?” It came out as a question. “And I remembered yesterday, when you said you liked me. And I like you too, as more than a friend.” I spoke very slowly.

“Oh.” He said. There was a silence between us, as we just stared at each other. I finally spoke up.

“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, but you and I both know I have to leave. If there was another way I’d take it. I wish I could tell you there was another. But I have to go. I need to go.” I explained. Richie just stood there silently with an unreadable expression. I was about to speak up, but then he hugged me.

“Just promise you’ll call everyday.” He smiled sadly.

“I promise.” My voice cracked, and I hugged him tightly. We broke apart and we looked at each other. It felt we were the only two people in the world. Just me and him. I couldn’t hide it, and I couldn’t run from it. I liked Richie. It was all to late, though. 

“Umm, can you close your eyes?” Richie asked awkwardly. I looked at him in confusion

“Umm, ok?” I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

“So, why are my eyes cl-“ I was cut off when his lips connected to mine. He kissed me. It lasted for five seconds. Why was I counting? We broke apart and I opened my eyes.

“Holy shit!” He whispered, making me chuckle. “I’m really sorry. It’s just you looked really pretty, and you’re leaving so I really wanted to. I was going to ask for your consent, but I thought it would be awkward if you said no, and-“ he continued to ramble like this.

“Richie it’s okay!” I stopped him, we both chuckled.

“I’m going to miss you (Y/N).” Richie sniffed.

“If I can I’ll visit, I can’t promise that. But I do promise I’ll call you.” I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked. I flipped him off “Richie, you ruined the moment.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “So, you really do like me?” He lit up.

“No shit, I wouldn’t have kissed you and let you kiss me if I didn’t. Dumbass.” I said, matter-of-factly.

“Does this we can’t call each other brother and sister anymore?” I asked, smiling.

“Thank god, every time I said that it was like a punch to the gut. Plus calling each other brother and sister is basically incest.” He swiped fake sweat from his forehead. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we walked back hand in hand. When we got there, I noticed only Bev and Bill were there. 

“You better not have been making out!” Bev called out. I felt heat go up to my cheeks, heavily implying I was blushing. Richie was doing the same.

“Fuck off!” I shouted back, but rested my head on Richie’s shoulder. “I’ll see you at the apartment?” Bev nodded in response. I walked off with Richie, before pulling him into the bushes.

“What the-“ He yelped, before I cut him off. “Shhh, I’m spying on Bev,” I whispered.

“Why?” He whispered back. 

“I can’t be the only one who noticed the tension between those two,” I looked at him in disbelief. He began to chuckle.

“So you could notice they liked each other, but you couldn’t notice I liked you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Touché Tozier,” I smirked. “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want it to be real.”

“Why not?”

“Before I had this shocking revelation, I didn’t want to ruin anything. Me having feelings for you would’ve been bad, especially if you didn’t like me back.” I shrugged.

“Now why would I not like you back? Your amazing!” He smiled.

“Don’t go soft on me Tozier.” I smirked, and looked back towards the other pair. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, it was inaudible to me. Bev got up and started to walk away. Don’t leave him, what the fuck? Bill ran up to her and stood there.

Then he kissed her.

“Woah! Billy boy got some action!” Richie whispered-shouted. I put my hand up for a high five, which he gladly accepted. I hissed in pain when I realized that was the hand where my cut was.

“Are you okay?” Richie said, worried. 

“Yea,” I chuckled, because of his behaviour.

“You can come out of the bush now.” A feminine voice called to us. We stood up quickly, walking towards Bev with her arms crossed.

“Hey Bev!” I pretended to be oblivious. “What a lovely day it is!”  
She grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the trail, to go back to our bikes. I made a gesture to Richie that was supposed to mean “call me.” He waved goodbye, laughing.

What a fucking day!


	25. Goodbye (For Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book comes to a close.... or does it?

(Y/N) POV  
Saying goodbye is not an easy thing to do, especially when you’ve formed a strong bond with everyone. All of us have been through so much this past year, and this was something I couldn’t forget. Ever.

“You’ll call us everyday right?” Eddie sniffed, because he was crying.

“I’ll call you guys twice everyday,” I reassured them. We shared one big group hug.

“We’re going to miss you guys.” Stan said, muffled.

“Yea, who’s going to come to the library with me now?” Ben cut in.

“You’re n-not spending anymore t-time in th-that library. Yuh-you’re with us now Ben.” Bill patted his shoulder.

“Take care of each other, you fuckers,” I sniffed.

“That’s a really hard thing to do when you and Bev aren’t around.” Mike muttered, causing everyone to laugh. Bev and I put our luggage in the bottom of the bus.

“Hey, (Y/N) I wanted to give you something.” Richie walked up to me. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. At the bottom of the necklace was the letter “R”.

“So you don’t forget me.” He smiled weakly. That’s when the real tears came, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Thanks, Rich.” I sobbed. “God, why am I like this?” 

We waved our final goodbyes and boarded the bus. I can’t believe how much everything has changed after a year. I left my uncle, I got my first crush, I fought a fucking clown. And now I’m leaving with my best friend to live with her aunt. My mind was still on the losers. Especially Richie.

“Stop the bus!” I shouted, and ran down the aisle of the bus. “I will be right back, sorry!” I apologized to the driver. I ran over to where Richie, jumped into his arms, and smashed my lips to his. I just had to do that one more time. 

“Goodbye, actually now!” I panted and ran back into the bus, leaving Richie a blushing mess. I swear I heard Eddie gag out loud.

“Bye!” I shouted. I went back to where Bev was sitting, she was smirking and staring at me.

“What?” I asked dismissively, trying to act oblivious to what just happened. She just chuckled in response. I rested my head on her shoulder.

I drifted away into sleep, as the memories of the losers went into my mind.

 

Real memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this book is ending. Happily, I have a sequel. It’s a crossover with ST. And I’ve already started writing it. Thank you guys so much for the likes, comments, and reads. I genuinely thought this book would have like 20 at most, lmao. See ya in the sequel!


End file.
